Hagane Shinzou
by foriamnottheone
Summary: Sora moves to Destiny Islands and meets Riku. After a while, he falls for Riku, who happens to be a vampire. Now they must kill the guy who Riku believes to cure his vampirism. Will Sora follow orders or spare this man? RikuXSora R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, nor Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Author's Note: FMA characters are here too, but they will appear later. I wrote this to my friend demonturtle, who helped me out a lot and got me into KH. I couldn't do this without the help of demonturtle so I have to give her credit for helping me and making sure everything sounded right. **

* * *

I hate moving even if it is just to the other side of the Destiny Islands. It means that I have to make new friends and go to a new school. Mom says there will be a lot more girls there than where we were. I don't know why, but when she told me I couldn't have cared less.

"Sora!" my mother called to me from outside as I roamed the empty house that once belonged to us.

I turned and looked at the house one more time before leaving out the front door. As I got into the car, my mom smiled over at me. I have to admit that I look a lot like her except for the hair. Though ours are the same color, her hair is straight and smooth while mine defies any law of gravity whatsoever. It's spiky and sticks up all over.

Anyways, Mom started the car and rolled out of the driveway for the last time. I sighed and sank in the passenger seat. I couldn't bear to look at Mom for now. She's the one who decided that we should move. What was it that she said? Oh yes, now I remember. 'Sora, I heard it's beautiful over there. Don't you ever just want to have a little change? It'll be good for you.'

I tried to argue with her, but no...parents think that your opinion doesn't count. You know it's true. It's just like that time I told Dad not to go fishing with his friends. What happened to him you ask? Well, a storm caught the boat and everyone on board drowned. Things have gone back to the way they pretty much were.

Mom turned on the radio and stopped on my favorite station. Green Day's "Holiday" was playing. I sighed and looked out the window without saying anything. Mom knew what I liked and would give into. Hopefully she didn't see me smile when I heard that song.

We drove for another 4 hours until we finally pulled up into an empty driveway. My mom looked tired as she opened her door. "Well, Sora, we're here. We even beat the moving truck."

Our new house was bigger than our old one. It was two stories and wider. I don't know why we need all of that room. We barely managed to fill up the moving truck.

Mom walked up to the porch and opened the front door with one of the two keys. I walked through the front door and into the house. I had to admit, it was nice looking, but I still liked our old house better.

I felt a breathtaking embrace from in front of me. "Oh, Sora, isn't this house just gorgeous?" she asked me.

I knew if I said no, she'd probably start to cry. She always wants to impress me and make me see that she can do Dad's work too. Though I offer help, she denies it and does everything herself.

"Yes, Mom. It's perfect," I replied in the best awed voice I could manage.

She let go of me and walked around the house. I could see her blue eyes that matched mine even from where I was standing. They were always optimistic and full of happiness. I admired that about her.

The doorbell rang and I opened the door. Standing there, was a tall man and a boy who I guess was his son. He looked me in the eyes with his green ones and I felt this irritating feeling inside of me. "Hello," was all I could think to say.

"Hello," the man said, "We're your next door neighbors. I'm Sephiroth and this is my son, Riku."

I nodded and said, "My name is Sora."

My mother walked up out of no where and said, "Who's there? Oh, why, hello. I'm Yuna, Sora's mother. Would you like to come in? Sorry there's no furniture. We're still waiting on the moving truck."

"It's fine," said Sephiroth, shaking my mother's hand.

I moved out of the way so Sephiroth and Riku could walk in. Our parents sat on the floor talking to each other while Riku and I stared at each other. He seemed like he wasn't really sure whether he wanted to be there or not. I guess if you met a kid with gravity-defying hair, you'd be a little uneasy too.

Riku never smiled at me while we stared at each other. The awkward silence was gnawing at my nerves. "So, Riku, what err...grade are you in?" Lame, I know, but I really didn't know what else to say.

"I'm a Sophomore this year. What about you?" he asked. Riku's green eyes penetrated through my skin and made something in my stomach do a back flip.

"I'm a Sophomore as well." What else was there to say? I didn't want to sound like a retard which I guess it didn't matter because I know I already did.

Riku actually smiled slightly, looking down. "I wonder if we will get any of the same classes. You seem like a pretty cool guy. You should fit in just fine here."

I smiled and rubbed the back of my head. "I guess."

I know. I know. I really need to come up with other things to say.

Sephiroth stood up and stretched just as the moving truck pulled in the driveway. Mom also got up and walked to the door. "Would you like Riku and me to help you with that?" Sephiroth asked, looking at my mom.

"No thank you. Sora and I got it." Mom smiled at him and opened the door to greet the movers.

"Nonsense! Riku, go help Ms. Yuna and Sora unpack," said Sephiroth walking towards the truck.

Riku and I got up and started grabbing boxes off the truck. It took, with the help of everyone, 3 hours to finish unloading.

Sephiroth invited my mom and me to eat dinner at their house. My mom accepted the invitation and we ate pizza. The only thing going through my mind was Riku and how his muscles stood out a lot when we were moving the boxes. Don't ask me why this filled my head. Every time he did something I watched him with intense eyes. The way he did things was incredible. I wish I was as smooth as he was.

After dinner, my mom and I left for our house to unpack a few things. For some reason, I couldn't get my mind off of Riku. Every time I thought about him, my stomach did flips and back flips.

I guess my uneasiness showed in my face because Mom asked if I was feeling alright. "Why don't you go to sleep, Sweetie?"

Sweetie...I hated when she called me that. Who wouldn't?

"Okay," I said. I couldn't argue with that. I was tired as hell and wanted to go to sleep.

Mom blew up an air mattress and put a blanket over it. "There you go," she said getting up and leaving the room to unpack some more.

As soon as I put my head on the pillow, darkness engulfed me and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, nor Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

I woke up to the sun glowing through the windows and into my poor unprotected face. The brightness hurt my eyes as I slowly opened them.

I looked over to see my mom on another air mattress, beside me. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I wish she was always peaceful, but no one in this world will ever have a life that is always peaceful.

Getting up, I could see that Mom had unpacked quite a bit while I was asleep. Most of the kitchen items were already put where they belonged.

After a few minutes of searching, I found a glass and filled it with water. The glass reminded me of Riku's eyes and how they penetrated my skin.

I grabbed a bowl and poured cereal and milk in it. As I ate, my mom walked in. I smiled at her and said, "Good morning."

She smiled back and said, "Good morning."

We sat at the table, talking, until the doorbell rang. I left my empty bowl on the table and answered the door.

A girl, barely shorter than me, and a guy around my mom's age, was standing there. The girl smiled at me and said, in a cheerful, "Hi. My name is Kairi and this is my dad, Tidus." Kairi pointed to her dad and smiled.again.

"I'm Sora. My mom is in the kitchen. Would you like to come in?" I asked.

Tidus looked me over and said, "No thanks. We just dropped by to greet our new neighbors."

Mom walked up and shook hands with Tidus. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sora's mom. My name is Yuna."

Tidus smiled at her. "Kairi and I are going down to the beach to play blitzball. Woul you two care to join?"

"I would love to but I have to finish unpacking. I'm sure Sora would like to go, though."

I looked at my mom with my begging eyes. She needed to have some fun and this was the opportune moment. "Mom, come on. We can unpack later. Why don't we go have some fun?"

Playing blitzball is one of my favorite things to do. If it'll help me get Mom to take a break, I'm all for it.

She looked at me and then back at Tidus. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt anything. I have to say, though, I'm not a star player."

Tidus looked at us and said, "That doesn't matter. It's just to have some fun."

My mom nodded and grabbed the keys. We walked out, locking the door behind us, and headed for the beach. Tidus and my mom talked the whole way while Kairi talked to me. Every now and then I would reply with an "uh huh," or a "yup." She didn't seem to care. I guess she just liked talking.

"Sora, what grade are you going to?" she asked.

"10th. What about you?"

"Cool! Me too! Have you met Riku yet?"

When I heard his name, my breath caught. Images of his muscles and green eyes tore through my head.

"Uh...Yes. I met him last night. He seems like a cool guy."

"He is but sometimes he just keeps to himself and makes you wonder why. He seems like one of those popular guys in high school that constantly get attention. I mean, sure he's got his own little fan club made of most of the female population in school. Every time a girl asks him out, though, he denies."

"Really? I expected him to have a girlfriend. Why does he deny everyone?"

"No one knows. Riku is, well, Riku!" She smiled over at me then looked at my hair. "How do you get your hair like that?"

"No idea. It just does that on its own." I looked over at Kairi's hair and then at Tidus's. "How come your hair is red? Your dad's is blond."

"My mother had red hair before she left us."

"Oh, " was all I could say.

We reached the beach and could see the blitzball stadium from where we were. When we reached the water-filled, globe-like stadium, I saw two more people standing there.

Immediately, the green eyes mad my hair stand on end. I know that my hair already sticks up so at least no one could tell. He walked over to Kairi and me. Kairi smiled and greeted him while I walked over, without saying another word.

"Hey, Sora. What's up?" Riku said, turning towards me.

I looked at him and gave a slight smile. "Nothing much. How about you?"

"Same. So you guys ready to take on the adults?"

"You bet!" Kairi and I said at the same time.

We started laughing and looked over at our parents. "Sora, is your mom pretty good?" Riku asked.

"When she gets into the game she is."

Kairi made us turn around in a huddle. "Okay, boys. My dad was the star player for the Zanarkand Abes. So watch out for him. Riku's dad is really aggressive so be careful. Our advantage is that we're small and can squeeze around them. Remember, teamwork is our way to winning, so no hogging the ball!"

Riku and I nodded in agreement as we all stood back up and walked over to the stadium.

All six of us went into the globe and got into position. Riku was to be the forward. Since he was also the tallest of us, he was jumping for the ball. Kairi was put into goalie position while I played mid-forward and defense. I knew I could handle it since I used to play as a kid and now had speed.

The ball was tossed by my mom, who played goalie as well, and Tidus hit the ball toward our goal. I caught it and started swimming towards the other side. Just as Sephiroth was about to catch me, I tossed the ball to Riku.

He sped towards the goal and made a shot, that was too fast for my mom to block. One point for us!

The ball was thrown back in and as I turned around to go to the other end, the blitzball hit me in the face, knocking me out cold. All I could hear were distant voices that were not unknown to me. I finally distinguished them and managed to crack my eyes open.

"Wha..." I could feel a warm liquid all over my face and wiped some of it off with my hand. Blood. My nose was bleeding and it was getting everywhere.

I looked up to see Riku right above me. It felt like my insides were going to burst because of his perfect green eyes. He smiled at me and said, "He's alive, everyone!"

I could hear my mother in the background. It was embarrassing when she cried, "My baby!! Are you okay? How do you feel? Can you feel your nose?"

My face flushed and I could hear Riku and Kairi snickering behind her. I looked over at them and smirked as my mom checked me over. "Mom, I'm fine. Let's get back to playing."

The other two adults walked over and said, "No. We really shouldn't. You could get another nosebleed. Let's be safe and just call it a game."

I sighed and was disappointed that everyone was treating me like I was 10 years old. Kairi and Riku walked over, helping on my feet. "We still won!" Kairi said.

Riku had a smile that clearly said he was holding back from calling me "Mamma's Boy."

We left the stadium and started for home. Riku, Kairi, and I walked in front of the adults the whole way and just talked about school, which was starting in two days.

When we all reached our houses, we said a quick "goodbye" and "good game" to each other and then walked in. We took a little break and then started unpacking. We ate dinner and took quick showers, then went off to bed.

* * *

**Author's note: Next chapter, school starts and the FMA characters will be introduced. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoyed reading them and hope to see some more ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, nor Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

Our third day in the new house flew by, because we finally finished unpacking everything. School started tomorrow and I wasn't too excited. No one ever gets excited over things like that except for when you're little and you have basically no work.

It was nearing my normal bed time for school nights. I hoped that I could hang around Kairi and Riku even though I'm not as cool as them. Riku would probably just look at me with disgust and say he didn't know me. A lot of people do that nowadays.

A few minutes later, I was asleep on my actual bed. It was so comfortable that I fell asleep instantly.

My alarm clock rang and I could tell that I didn't get enough sleep. It was still dark outside and I needed a light to see where I was going.

Thinking I knew where everything was in my room, I started to search for the light. I walked against the wall and tripped over something. I fell face first on my hard wood floor. My nose was already bruised and sore from the blitzball game two days ago. Tears were on the verge of coming out as it hit the floor.

I quietly cursed under my breath as I got up. "It's not even time for school, and my day is already taking a bad turn."

After a few seconds, I found the light switch and flipped it up. I turned to see what I tripped on. Damn backpack...I actually put it there so I wouldn't have to go search for it. Now look where putting things where they belong actually got me... A sore nose and a headache. What a great way to start the school year off. Major sarcasm there in case you couldn't tell.

I got dressed and walked downstairs to eat breakfast. Mom was still asleep, which didn't surprise me. She needed sleep. Mom normally stayed up late preparing things for the next day. She left me a note on the table telling me "good luck" and "love you."

Leaving the note there, I grabbed a Pop Tart and walked out of the door heading for my new school. I walked by myself most of the way. Riku and Kairi had somehow caught up to me and asked if I wanted to join them. Of course I wanted to join them! I have no other friends. So for the rest of the way, we three walked together. We made an agreement to meet at my house every morning so we could all walk together.

When we reached school, everyone crowded around Riku. No surprise there, right? Well this surprised me!

I walked next to Riku and a few girls stopped him, They looked over at me then back at him. "So, Riku, who's your cute friend?" They were asking about me! I couldn't believe it. Sure, I had a girlfriend on the other side of the island but it's only my first day of school and I have people asking about me already!

Riku glared at the girls but replied, "His name is Sora. Excuse us, please. I'm trying to go meet a few friends of mine."

He grabbed my arm and started walking off. That little feeling in my stomach came back. I thought I was going to pass out just from his touch. I quickly regained myself, hoping no one could see through me. I looked at the back of Riku and didn't notice how shiny his silver hair was, until now. I wonder how he keeps it like that...

We made our way to two boys under part of the roof. Getting closer I could tell they were making out! Part of me didn't know what to think and the other part... Well, I'm not so sure. I never felt the way I did right then.

"Leon! Cloud! Pay attention," Riku said.

The boys paused what they were doing and glared at me. One boy, with a scar on his forehead, walked over to me and looked me over. The other one did the same as I just stood there, motionless.

"Who's the new kid?" the one with the scar asked.

The blond headed boy walked around me once more and stopped behind me. He got right up to my neck and breathed on it. My breath stopped as he said, "Yes, Riku, who is this kid? He's pretty cute."

"His name is Sora. He just moved next door to me about four days ago. I really don't think Sora likes it how close you are standing to him especially after watching you two make out."

I don't know why, but even if they wouldn't have moved, I wouldn't have minded.

Just then, another blond headed boy, who's hair was in a pony tail, and another boy that looked almost identical to him, walked over.

"Brother, look! Another guy as short as you!" said the taller one. Getting closer, I could now tell them apart. The taller one had more of a kid face than the shorter one. My guess was that the shorter one was the oldest of the two.

The shorter boy glared up at the other one and remarked, "Al, shut up!"

They walked over to Riku and greeted him. Riku turned towards me and introduced us. "Guys, this is Sora. He's my new neighbor. Sora, this is Edward, Ed for short, and Alphonse, Al for short."

The one named Edward swung a fist at Riku, who somehow managed to avoid it. "DON'T CALL ME SHORT!!" he yelled at Riku. Damn, this kid had major anger issues with shortness.

"Brother!" said Al, holding his brother back.

Ed glared at Al and said, in a rather rude tone, "Al, don't make me cause hell for you on your first day in high school.

Out of no where, fire came in between Ed and Al, causing Al to let go of his brother.

A guy about a year or two older than me, walked over to Ed.

"Al, I would appreciate it if you didn't bruise Ed's arm."

He bent down and kissed Ed on the lips, as they closed their eyes. What kind of place is this!? The weird part was that I wasn't disgusted, though I should be.

Riku whispered, "His name is Roy Mustang. He, Ed, and Al, are all alchemists. Roy specializes in fire alchemy. He's a senior this year and loves Ed," in my ear. Feeling the breath of Riku in my ears made my heart skip multiple beats.

The bell sounded for our first class and we all headed to get our schedules from a desk. Riku and I had all of the same classes! I don't know why, but I was a lot happier than I should have been. What was becoming of me? This wasn't the way I used to be.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes I know that Roy is older than Ed in the manga by more years. I made it like that because they seemed good together just like Leon and Cloud. If you don't like it then don't read it! :P R&R pretty plz . thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, nor Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

Riku, Kairi, Leon, and I walked to our first class which we all had together.

When we walked into the classroom, I could already tell I was going to hate the class just by looking at the teacher. We sat down in random seats and glared at our teacher. He had silver hair, just like Riku. Unlike Riku, this teacher's hair went down to his waist. His face was pale and he was really skinny.

The tardy bell rung as everyone took their seats. The ugly teacher walked up to a little podium and glared at everyone.

"My name is Mr. Ansem. You are not allowed to call me anything other than that. This class, you will learn about world history. No playing around. If you do, you will be dismissed and left in charge of the principal. If you fail to complete your homework and/or turn it in, you will fail this course."

Ansem went on and on about the rules. I was definitely right. I am absolutely going to hate this class.

The bell sounded as soon as Ansem finished his speech. Riku and I walked together down to our second period class.

We walked in and sat down in the back corner of the room. I sure was glad to be out of Ansem's classroom. He seemed like an ass.

An old looking woman, seated up front, stood up and smiled at everyone.

"Hope everyone of you enjoyed your summer vacation as much as I did. My name is Dante. You may call me what you like so long as it it appropriate. In this class, you will learn about chemistry and the elements on the periodic table."

Dante continued carry on about the course as I looked at Riku from the corner of my eye. I felt my face flush as I caught Riku staring right back at me. He must've noticed, because he quietly chuckled. Leaning over, Riku whispered, "Sora, what's wrong? Your face is turning really red."

I couldn't reply right then, because I didn't really know why I was blushing. I had never felt this way before in my life. "I errr...need to sneeze and it won't come out."

Yes, that was the best logical answer I could come up with. I just hope he would believe it.

The expression on his face was hard to make out. Riku, raising an eyebrow, said, "Whatever you say, Sora."

When the words rolled off his lips I could feel goosebumps all over my body. I would have to really think this over when I got home. Hopefully, Mom wouldn't be back from work by the time I got home. Now that we lived closer to her job, it would take her no time to get to the house.

Second period went by really fast. The bell for third period rang as soon as I glanced at the clock. Well, you know what they say. Time passes by when you're having fun, though I wasn't exactly having fun. It just wasn't as boring as my first class.

The day went by slower than I expected despite how fast second period went. It was now fifth period and I hated this class. Gym was my worst subject. Don't get me wrong, I love to exercise and play sports but gym just wasn't my thing.

I saw the coach and wanted to run back home when I saw her. She had black hair and was a bit tall. (Taller than me, of course...)

When you first look at her, she looks like an ordinary coach, but when she started talking, I could tell I was going to need tons of help just to keep up.

"Alright, boys...I'm Izumi. I am your coach for the year. Hope you boys can keep up." She had a mishchiveous smile form on her face. To be quite honest, this woman scared me and I barely even knew her!

A man with muscles, (I swear they're as big as watermelons!) walked behind Izumi. Without even a sign of struggle, Izumi grabbed the man's hand and flipped him on his back. This shook the ground and made everyone's eyes widen. I learned a lesson right then and there. DON'T EVER PISS OFF A CHICK.

Riku's lips curved up into a smile and he looked at me. "Wouldn't you love to learn how to do that, Sora?" He turned to me and saw me shaking. I told you I was scared to death of that woman! I would really hate to see what happens to someone fooling around.

"Sora? She doesn't scare you that bad, does she?" he asked, gently punching me in the arm.

I shook my head and calmed down a bit. "It would be pretty cool to learn how to do that."

Izumi dusted herself off and said, "That is my husband, Sig. He is the assisstant coach."

Wow...the coaches were married and both were strong and scary.

I had no idea that Leon and Cloud were in our class, until I caught sight of them sitting next to each other on the other side of the group. They happened to see me and nodded.

One more class to go and I was really wanting to just go home

Kairi met us outside of the gym and walked with us to our last class, which was geometry. Walking in, I saw a young woman with blond hair that was up in a bun. I froze when I saw she had a gun in her hand.

"Riku! Kairi! Look that lady has a gun!" yelled Sora as he pointed at her.

Riku and Kairi started laughing and I looked at them, confused.

Kairi stopped laughing and said, "Sora, that's Riza Hawkeye. She carries a gun with her to make sure kids do their work. Do your work and you won't get shot."

That class went by uneventful with the exception of Hawkeye putting a bullet in the wall near me.

Riku, Kairi, and I walked home together and said goodbye when we walked into our own houses. There was a lot going on through my mind that was impossible to get out. I didn't understand why I thought of no one but Riku. I should be trying to hook up with some girls which none of them caught my eye.

For an hour I argued with myself over the only possible explanation...

I think I'm gay...

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much Vicky for the FMA char help!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, nor Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

I have had a few girl friends back at my old home. They never really lasted long because I never really loved them. Every relationship that I've been in, was a lie to me. I only agreed to go out with them because I thought I had feelings for them, but after a while the feelings disappeared. My feelings for Riku are strong and true, unlike I had for anyone else. I've never felt this wonderful feeling in my life. It's new and strange to me, but it makes me feel happy. I have to keep everything hidden, though. A lot of people have issues with homosexuals even though they have done nothing worth of being accused as a freak. Riku would most likely shove me away and call me a faggot. I know if that happens, my heart is going to shatter into a million pieces that can never be fixed.

I know that sooner or later, I'm going to have to confess to Riku. It can't wait any longer. Hopefully, he won't look at me differently.

Mom opened the front door and put her purse down on the side table. "Sora? Is something wrong? You don't look so good."

I smiled up at her and replied, "Everything is fine, Mom."

"Okay, Sweetie. I'm going to the store to get some groceries. I'll be back." She kissed the top of my head and was out of the door in two minutes.

Getting up from the couch, I walked upstairs to my bedroom. The whole stair thing was getting annoying. It took a lot of energy just walking five steps.

I went into my room and picked up the phone that was sitting beside my bed. Picking up the phone, I dialed Riku's number. He picked up and for a second I couldn't speak.

"Hello? You there?" asked Riku, hearing nothing on the other line.

"Riku, you wanna come over?" I asked, hoping he would decline. I was getting nervous about telling him.

"Sure. I'll be right over."

I ran downstairs and opened the door as Riku was about to knock. "Hey!" I said, hoping he didn't suspect anything.

He walked in and smiled at me. I thought I was going to melt at his perfect smile.

I smiled back at him and said, "Let's play some video games in my room."

We walked upstairs to my room and I turned on my game console. I stuck a multiplayer game in it and plugged up the extra controller.

For the next half hour, Riku and I played the game. After we were done, we both just sat on my bed. If there was a time to tell him, it was now.

I looked over at him as I felt my hands starting to sweat. "Riku, I've got to tell you something."

He chuckled and said, "Okay. What is it?"

"Well, the truth is that I'm... I am..." I couldn't get the words out at all. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips as my eyes closed. He didn't seem to budge and I pulled away from him, opening my eyes. His eyes had been closed too and he looked over at me.

"Wow...Sora, I think I'm going to go home now." He got up and walked downstairs to the front door. When I heard the door close shut, I let the tears fall down my face.

"He rejected me..." The pain in my chest was becoming unbearable. I couldn't believe that he just walked out of the house like that. I was hoping he was gay as well and it looks like I was wrong.

Why couldn't anything go my way? I wish I never met Riku in some ways. If I never would have met him, I wouldn't be so miserable right now.

I heard my mom walk in and scurry around, putting groceries away. Without realizing it, I just walked downstairs into the kitchen. When my mom turned around, she saw me standing there in a daze.

She quickly walked over saying, "Sora, baby, are you feeling okay? You really don't look so good."

My mouth wouldn't open and even if it could, I wouldn't have said anything. I wasn't exactly going to tell my mom about my true orientation since I had no idea how she would take it and I doubt it would be good.

Mom hugged me and checked me over again. "You are going to be staying home tomorrow. We need to make sure you are back to your normal self before going out."

'Back to your full self before going out.' Yeah, as if I could ever go back to being normal. I didn't reply to her in any way. I just slowly walked back up to my room, without another word.

As I layed down on my bed and looked at nothing, my mom could be heard talking on the phone.

"Tidus, how much do you know about teenagers and being sick?" she asked as I could hear her pacing in the living room.

I occasionally heard a "yes" and "uh huh" throughout the conversation.

"Sora's not himself. He wouldn't even talk to me or respond. It's like his mind is not here, like he's depressed. You don't think it's because of the move do you?"

They continued to drag on as I kept losing focus and zoning out.

Mom finally hung up and I could hear her walking up the stairs towards my room.

She opened the door and I just looked at her. Mom slightly smiled at me and walked in.

"What's wrong, Sora? Why are you so down? Is it something I did?" she asked as she sat on the edge of my bed, rubbing my back.

I decided I better respond somehow so I shook my head and buried my face in my pillow. My mom sighed and stood up, heading for her room. She turned around and said in the nicest voice anyone could ever have, "Whenever you want to tell me, tell me. If I'm at work, just give me a call and I will listen, but please, Sora, cheer up."

I nodded and soon fell asleep as a nightmare played in my head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, nor Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

__

Looking around, I saw nothing nor no one. It was dark with no light in sight. I walked around, aimlessly as I searched for someone...anyone. I saw two green dots appear out of nowhere. As I walked up, I could make out a form. I reached the form and realized it was Riku. I reached up and touched his lips with mine. Closing my eyes, I deepened the kiss, but stopped when Riku pushed me away. He looked at me with disgust and ran off into the darkness...

The sun shone right into my eyes, waking me up. As I began to focus better, I remembered today was a school day. I got out of bed and walked downstairs to find my mom already off to work. She left a note on the table that was on a napkin.

__

Sora, hope you feel better today. Give me a call if you want to talk. Love you.

I walked around and heard the doorbell ring. When I opened the door I almost fell down in shock.

"Riku..." was all I could say.

He helped me up and walked towards the couch, sitting down. I sat on the far side and looked down. I couldn't look at him, because I was scared of rejection.

Before I realized what was happening, I felt Riku push me down on the couch. I looked up and blushed at him. "Riku...what..."

I never got a chance to finish that sentence because he kissed me on my lips. I felt his warm, soft hand on my cheek as I slowly kissed back.

He pulled back and started kissing my neck and under my chin. "I'm sorry about running out last night. I just needed time to think things over. No one has really figured out I was gay. Your kiss last night reminded me of how much I had prayed, hoping you were at least bi."

My face turned even more red as he started nipping at my neck. I moaned his name and looked at the top of his head. I was the new kid and already had the hottest guy in the world. He makes me feel like I belong here.

I gently tugged at his shirt as he moved down my neck. He was about to take it off when his cell phone rang. I just decided that I hate cell phones.

Riku got up and answered it. He had a dark look on his face as someone talked to him. I just looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Why did someone have to call him right then?

I heard Riku hang up just as he walked over. He bent down and kissed my forehead. "I'm really sorry, Sora, but I have to go now. Maybe some other time."

The only thing I could do was nod as he walked out of the front door. After he left, the only thing I could think of was when he was coming back and how far we were going to go. I wonder if I'm considered his boyfriend now or what.

Finally, I got up and went to start dinner. My mom had done enough already and so this is the way I thought I could repay her.

She walked through the door and went to the kitchen.

"Sora? Is that you cooking?" she asked, stepping in.

I turned and smiled at her. "Yes. I thought you deserved a break from having to take care of me."

Mom walked over and hugged me. "You know I love taking care of you, but thank you for cooking dinner. You are the best boy anyone could ask for."

When she said this, it made me smile more. That meant so much to me. Not every kid had a mom like me.

We ate dinner at our dining table and talked about random topics. She looked so happy sitting there. I'm glad I could manage to do something for her.

While looking up from my plate, I saw something or someone at my window. I stared at it, realizing that nothing was there.

"Is something wrong?" my mom said, looking at the window as well.

"I thought I saw something, but there doesn't appear to be anything there," I said as I shrugged and got up to put my plate away.

After washing dishes for my mom, I went up to my room. I was now in a really good mood and couldn't wait to see Riku again.

It was getting late and that meant it was getting near my bed time. I looked out of the window in my bedroom and that's when I noticed him.

"What is Riku doing walking around this late? Where is he going?" I asked myself.

Going downstairs, I could see that Mom was already in her bedroom getting ready to go to sleep. I quietly opened the door and walked out. Luckily, I could still see that Riku was in my eyesight.

Leaving a good distance between us, I trailed Riku wondering where he was going. I walked for about half an hour when I came upon a deserted building or so it appeared to be.

Riku walked in the building without even hesitating.

When I entered the building, it was dark and musty. I could tell where Riku went thanks to the dusty floors. Footsteps now showed the way to where Riku went. I followed them, being as quiet as I could.

I walked up to a door that was barely cracked. When I peeked inside, there was a candle that was on a desk and barely burning. Riku wasn't in there alone. The other person was older than a teenager. He sounded like he was a higher ranking than Riku.

"Riku, how could you forget about this? What has gotten into you? It is not like you to forget things and end up being late. Could it be that boy that you have feelings for? You know what could happen if you drag him into this."

I could hear Riku let out a big sigh. He paced around and finally said, "I was over at his house to apologize for the night before and gave him a little present. Look at Axel and Roxas. They seem happy. Why can't I be happy?"

"You still owe us something. Besides they went through a lot of pain just to be together. You know that since Roxas wasn't one of us at the time."

Trying to get a glimpse of them, I applied a little more pressure to the door. Before I knew what happened, I was on the floor, looking up at Riku and the other guy who must be Saix.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fullmetal Alchemist, nor Final Fantasy**

* * *

I slightly smiled at both of the guys from the ground.

"Ummm...hello," I said and rubbed the back of my head.

Riku stared at me with shocked eyes. "How the hell did you get in here, Sora!?" he yelled.

I looked at the ground and said, "I followed you here."

Saix turned his head and said, as his long blue hair followed his movements, "Riku, you should have been more careful. Now look what mess this is going to cause."

"Why couldn't I smell you?" Riku asked, picking me up.

Saix walked over and started sniffing me out. "Your smell is all over him, Riku. What exactly was your _present _to him?" He chuckled and punched Riku in the arm.

Change of mood much...

Riku glared at Saix, not being amused by his thoughts. "Now that Sora has heard a lot of our conversation, we're going to have to tell him."

Saix nodded and sat in the corner. "He's your boyfriend."

Walking over, Riku opened his mouth. When I looked at his teeth, two of them were replaced by fangs...very sharp and long fangs. I reached over and gently touched his fangs.

"You're a vampire? I thought vampires were just creatures of fiction to make tales scarier."

"No. Vampires are as real as humans, though, not near as popular. We tend to keep things from you humans, because humans seem to hunt and kill. That's all most of them are good for."

"Oh." It was all I could say, seeing as I was a human and didn't really have any other response.

Riku put his hands on my shoulders and eyed my neck with his green eyes. He leaned down and breathed down my neck. I could feel my face turn red as I slightly arched my neck to give him more room. He chuckled and looked back up at me.

"I'm afraid that if I even start taking your tasty smelling blood, that I won't be able to stop," he said as he kissed me on my lips, passionately.

I kissed back and put my arms around his neck. If Saix wanted a show, I couldn't have cared less right then.

Pulling away, Riku glanced over at Saix. "Do I have permission to take Sora as my boyfriend?"

Saix stood up and walked over to us. He walked around me, looking me over.

"Sora, if you swear that you will tell no one of the vampires, then you and Riku may be boyfriends."

How could I refuse?! Riku was the hottest guy in school and I loved him. He was so kind and firm at the same time.

I nodded and smiled over at Riku. "Of course I'll keep it secret."

Riku smiled back and looked at Saix. "I should take him home just in case if his mom checks up on him."

Riku grabbed my hand and walked out of the door, leaving Saix alone. We didn't speak to each other until out of the building.

"If you would have said 'no', your memory would have been erased. I'm glad you said yes."

I laughed and replied, "How could I not have said 'yes'? I want to spend my life with you forever."

Riku glared at me and said, in a darker voice, "Be careful what you say. You never know when you might want to take your words back."

All I could do was look at the ground. I hoped I could spend eternity with him and no matter what he says, my mind is made up. There is no one that could replace Riku, even if he is a creature of the night, a vampire.

We arrived at my house a few minutes later and I was about to go in the door when he stopped me.

"Stop. We'll take a more quiet method of getting you to your room."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me close as a black tunnel appeared out of nowhere. He walked towards it with me and walked in.

Before I knew it, we were in my room. I looked around and Riku pulled me over to my bed. I sat down on it and looked at Riku, who was still standing.

"I have to be going now. If you ever need me, just call. I'll come as quick as I can."

Before jumping back into the black portal thing, he kissed my forehead. "Good night, Riku," I said as he disappeared.

I layed back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. For the longest time, I thought about what had happened that night and couldn't get it off my mind.

I wonder if I could be a vampire right alongside Riku. I wouldn't mind being any creature as long as I was able to be with Riku. Does anyone else know he's a vampire? Are there any others I know, that are vampires?

There were so many questions that obviously couldn't be answered anytime soon. All I knew was that I wished Riku were here to answer them.

__

Sora, you really shouldn't wish me over there at this moment especially since I have all the time in the world to cover your endless questions.

Falling off the bed and onto the floor, I began looking around. Someone was talking to me, but I couldn't find them. I knew it was Riku, but where was he?

__

Once again, I'll answer your questions later. Now go to bed and get some sleep!

I quickly fumbled back into my bed and pulled the covers up closer to my face. The only thing I was sure of was that Riku could somehow hear my thoughts and that he wanted me asleep!Closing my eyes, I begin to let myself drift to sleep so that way the next day would arrive faster, allowing me to talk to Riku.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fullmetal Alchemist, nor Final Fantasy**

* * *

My alarm clock rang and I dragged myself out of bed. It wasn't until a few minutes later that I found out the reason for me being so drowsy. I didn't go to sleep until around 1 something this morning thanks to me trailing Riku.

I walked downstairs and fixed me a bowl of cereal. You know it's bad when you're falling asleep while eating food. Grabbing my back pack, I opened my door to see Riku standing there.

"You finally ready, Sora? Kairi's sick or something with the stomach virus."

I nodded and walked out of the door and off the porch. followed by Riku.

He slipped his hand into mine as we walked towards the school. "I take it you want me to answer your million questions?" he asked looking over at me with his beautiful green eyes.

"If you wouldn't mind," I said as I smiled at him.

"Start asking. We don't have all day."

"What was that last night with the whole 'let-me-speak-to-Sora-with-my-head-and-not-warn-him' thing?"

He laughed at me and replied, "That was me, making sure you go to sleep instead of sit up all night asking yourself questions. I can hear your thoughts when you call for me and I just guessed you were asking yourself 'who was that?' after I said something."

I rubbed the back of my head and chuckled quietly. "Good guess. Are there any others in our school I know, that are also like you?"

"Have you met Axel and Roxas yet? They're vampires. The others don't go to our school."

"Oh. Is there any way I could be a vampire too?"

Riku suddenly stopped and glared at me, obviously changing his attitude.

"Why would you ask me something like that? Becoming a vampire isn't exactly a painless process. As soon as the venom is injected into you, everything in your body feels like you're on fire and like you're dying, which you kind of are."

That look he gave me scared me and so I left that subject alone. I did not want him to look at me like that again. "What age do you stop aging?"

"Whatever age we want to. I want to be around eighteen or nineteen before I decide to stop. Now, that's enough questions. We're almost there and you pretty much know all you need to know."

I sighed knowing that I could not argue with him. We walked up to the school and went to our little meeting spot. The Elric brothers, along with Roy, Cloud, and Leon were already there.

We all greeted each other and waited for school to begin. When the bell rang, we all split up and went into our classrooms.

Entering Ansem's class was like entering Hell if not worse. As soon as Riku and I walked in, we got hammered by the stupid teacher.

"You two lovebirds missed the second day of school! Missing school is not to be taken lightly. You two will stay behind after school and clean up my classroom."

Riku growled under his breath, but managed to keep his cool. I would really hate to see what happens if someone pisses him off. I hope I never do that to him.

During the class, everyone took lecture notes on Mr. Oh-So-Mighty's speech on something about the Homo Sapiens. I could have cared less. Honestly, all I thought about was Riku during that class.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang. Chemistry was boring as Professor Dante talked about chemical properties. The bell rang for English, which was a lot better than the first two. Our teacher, Seymor, was quite easy on us missing school and gave us workbooks that the others had gotten the day before.

Paine, our Drama teacher, lectured us on skipping school as well. She was a real pain in the ass...no pun intended of course. This school was beginning to tick me off.

The next two classes of school went by alright. Riku and I managed to get by the wrath of Hawkeye's gun and bullets. I thought she was going to shoot us in the foot for missing, but she just told us to make sure not to skip again. Despite our excuses that we were sick, which I really was, not one teacher listened. None of these teacher listen to students. They treat us like we don't matter and that they don't want us there.

I stretched as the bell rang to go home. What a horrible day this was, but at least it was time to go home...almost.

Riku and I walked over to the old gorilla's room. He was standing there with cleaning supplies and glared. "You two are late. For that, you will write me a two page essay on what it means to be responsible."

Looking up at Riku, I could clearly see he was getting really pissed. He snatched the supplies, handing me some and said, "We had to go to our lockers, which are on the other side of the school." It was true. Our lockers really were in the hallway farthest away from here.

"Stop arguing with me and get to cleaning this room! Would you rather I talk to the janitors and tell them that you are willing to clean the entire school up?"

I hid behind a desk as I can feel the invisable aura of Riku beginning to glow red. He really wasn't having a good day at all and I could tell just by the way he was cleaning.

It was about three hours before we managed to make the room spotless. Before we gave the chance for Ansem to find something to mark us down for, we ran out of there.

On our walk home, Riku's hand was in a fist so tight that it was making his skin really pale.

"Riku, please calm down. I don't like to see you angry," I said.

"He has no reason to harass us like that. It took us over three hours to make his classroom spotless and then he wants to add on the essay all because we had to go to our locker? What the fuck does he want from us?"

The red aura was coming back and there's not really much I could do. I stopped walking and looked up at him. I reached up and kissed him, hoping he would calm down.

It must have worked, because he began to relax and kissed back. I stopped kissing Riku, and started walking again. My mom had to be home right now and I should have been too.

The rest of the walk home was quiet and we left to enter our house after a short kiss.

When I walked in, I could hear that my mom was on the phone with someone and talked in her panic voice. No doubt that voice was about me. She probably thought I was up-ducted by aliens or something by now.

Walking in the kitchen, she turned around and said to the phone, "Oh, he just walked in. Thanks for your help, but he's home now. Bye." She hung up the phone and ran over to me.

"Sora! Where have you been! I've been absolutely worried about you!" she yelled in my ear.

"My World History teacher held Riku and me back to clean up the room, because we 'skipped' yesterday. Now we have a two page essay due tomorrow, because we were 'late."

"I called the school to excuse you. Apparently, Sephiroth's boy was sick too because he called to ask if you had come down with anything. I'll talk to the school tomorrow and make sure you and Riku are excused and don't have to do anything. That stupid teacher should have called in to tell us that you boys were staying for over an hour instead of having Sephiroth and me worried. Go call Riku and tell him not to do that essay."

Without hesitating, I walked up to my room and set my stuff down. I grabbed my phone and dialed Riku's phone number. Riku picked up and I told him about what my mom had said.

"I wasn't planning on doing that essay anyways. My dad is pissed at him for not calling him to tell him we'd be three hours late."

"Yeah my mom too. Well, I've got homework to do, so I'll talk to you later."

We said bye to each other and hung up. I pulled out all the classes I had homework for, and started working on it. Mom brought dinner to me and it took me about ten seconds to shove it down my throat.

I finally finished my homework near my normal bed time. Packing everything up, I got ready for bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. All I could remember was thinking how glad I was that the day was finally over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fullmetal Alchemist, nor Final Fantasy**

* * *

__

I walked around in the darkness realizing I was in the middle of the woods. Hoping to find someone, I walked, hopefully, in the same direction. Something was pulling me towards that way and I wanted to know what it was.

Reaching a turned over car, I ran towards it in hope that whoever was inside was okay. The car was old. It was one of the first cars ever made.

As I got closer, I saw bodies lying outside of the car. When I reached it, I could clearly tell that these were adults. I bent down and checked their pulse. Dead. Both of them. Honestly, I wasn't surprised because there was blood everywhere.

I looked around for a sign that anyone was out there. That's when I heard a child crying. Walking over to the battered car, I saw a child lying in there. He was bleeding bad and crying. Green eyes...

The boy had green eyes and short silver hair. Right away, I knew it was Riku. Out of no where, a blue-haired guy walked to the car and picked up Riku. It was Saix.

Saix gently cradled the boy in his arms and said, "Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright. I will be taking the place of your mom and dad, but don't worry I'm not a bad guy."

Riku stared at Saix, afraid.

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt, a lot, but it will get better. I promise."

Saix placed his hand on Riku's head, moving it. My eyes widened as he put his fangs into Riku's neck. Immediately after the bite, Riku screamed. I covered my ears so I wouldn't have to hear the boy I loved scream in pain.

I screamed Riku's name myself, but it seemed that no one seemed to hear me.

Finally, Saix pulled his fangs out and held Riku close. "I wish you would have passed out for that. You are a strong boy. Perhaps you will survive the Change."

Riku was still screaming with pain as Saix walked away.

Someone was calling my name over and over, but I couldn't find them.

"Sora! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes and could feel sweat run down my face. "Riku?"

He grabbed and held me close to him. I was horrified by the dream and Riku's screams that were painful not just to him but to me as well.

"Are you alright? You screamed my name like you were dying. I was scared you were."

I looked around and hugged him back. "I didn't mean to call you. I'm sorry. It was just a bad dream. You can go home now."

Riku stared at me and replied, "Would it make you feel better if I listen to what you dreamed about? I am curious."

He started breathing down my neck and kissing it as I blushed. "Okay."

I sat there and told him as he listened without interrupting. When I was at the part where Riku came in, his face darkened. By the time I was done, he looked away from me and stood up.

"What's wrong, Riku? Is it something I said?"

He looked out the window at the full moon. "That dream you had, is the same exact way I was changed into a vampire. I remember every bit of it. Saix came up and Changed me."

"What did he mean when he said 'Perhaps you'll survive the Change?'"

Riku sighed and continued staring out of the window. "When the venom of a vampire is in a human, it is literally killing you. Only a person with a strong will to live, will change into a vampire. If they don't care, because the pain is too much, then they will die."

There wasn't much I could say. I could only imagine what Riku went through and even then, I'm sure it was no where near what he really went through.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was about two in the morning. Four more hours until I had to get up and go over to school. Letting out a sigh, I got out of bed and walked over to Riku. He put and arm around me and said, "Go to sleep. I'll be here until I know you'll be fine."

"Don't you have to sleep?" I asked, getting back in the bed.

"Vampires don't sleep. All those crazy stories people told about vampires sleeping in coffins are all a bunch of bologna. It's all myth. We don't need sleep. In a way, we're dead remember? The only thing we need to survive is blood."

I laid down and closed my eyes as he walked over and sat on my bed beside me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

The alarm rang for me to get up at exactly six. I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed for school. It took me a few minutes to realize that Riku was here.

Grabbing a Pop-Tart, I headed out of the door. Kairi and Riku were already sitting on my porch and talking to each other.

I looked at them and said, "You know you guys can come inside, right?"

They looked up at me and said, "Okay. Thanks."

Riku got up and kissed me and grabbed my books.

Kairi looked at us, confused. "You two are..._dating_?" she asked, looking at me with her blue eyes.

I didn't really know what to say, so Riku spoke. "Yes and I love him. Do you have a problem with that?"

Kairi, I could tell, was hurt. I don't know which one she liked, but what I did know was that she did like one of us. I guess she didn't know we were gay, well, until now, that is.

She looked at us and ran off as I could hear thunder. It started raining as Riku and I started walking.

"What about Kairi? She shouldn't go alone in the dark. Plus, it's raining. She could get hurt," I said, trying to see if I could spot Kairi.

Riku glared at me with those scary green eyes. "Just let her go. If she wants to act like a child, then let her."

"Riku, she's our friend. Let's go look for her and try to talk to her," I said, running. I may be short but at least I could run fast.

Without looking back I ran through the rain, hoping to find Kairi. I didn't love her, but I wasn't about to lose a friend over something so stupid.

When I got to the crosswalk, I found her. Just as I was about to run up to her, I noticed a truck coming and that's when it hit me. The driver of the truck couldn't see Kairi! It was too dark to see anyone walking here.

I didn't hesitate as I ran to Kairi and grabbed her, turning so as I would get the full impact. The last thing I heard before all went black, was Riku screaming my name. The next thing I knew, I saw headlights, heard a screech, and felt darkness overwhelm me.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews and alerts! I enjoyed reading them . Hope to hear some more from you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fullmetal Alchemist, nor Final Fantasy**

* * *

I was sure of only one thing and that was I could not see a damn thing. What was up with the whole darkness thing, anyways? Every time I was having a dream...darkness. I do know, though, that this was not a dream. I was either dead or dying, but it made me feel funny and I didn't mean haha funny. I couldn't feel any pain, even though I just got hit by a truck. Seeing as Kairi wasn't anywhere in sight, I take it she made it out alive. I wouldn't want my efforts to be wasted. The only thing I regret is leaving Riku and my mother behind. I wonder what Riku is up to...I really hope he's okay.

As if on cue, I heard Riku's voice. He was crying. Somewhere deep inside, my heart twisted and turned.

__

Sora. Please wake up. I don't want to lose you.

There was nothing I could do, since I couldn't really move. All I could do was listen to Riku cry over my body. Another voice came up and I knew right away, it was Saix.

__

Riku, you know that he is going to die soon. The only way to make sure he doesn't fully die is to Change him and you know this.

You're saying you want me to damn him to this life?! How could you say that?

Don't act as if you don't know what has to happen in order to save this boy. You don't have much time until his heart completely stops beating.

I looked myself over and realized that my body was fading. Becoming a vampire meant going through a lot of pain. I wish there was someway to tell Riku I wanted to stay by his side forever.

Before I could do anything, darkness swept over me. There I go with the darkness thing, but this time, unbearable pain hit me from head to toe. I balled my fist up and waited to die and disappear from this world.

My eyes opened and everything was blurry. After a few minutes my eyes came back to focus and I could clearly see that I was in a hospital room. I looked over to see Riku, with blood all over his face, sitting next to my bed on a chair.

"Riku..." was all I could manage to say. It even hurt to talk and breathe.

Looking over, Riku stared at me and grabbed my hand softly. He knew what I was going through since he had gone through this at a much younger age.

"Sora, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Painful." Nothing much else to say. Like I said, it really hurt to talk.

He leaned closer and started whispering in my ear. "I had to Change you, Sora. It was the only way. I hope you can forgive me."

I smiled as best as I could. How could I not forgive him? I wanted to be a vampire so I can live with him forever. That's when a thought popped into my head.

"How is the heart monitor beeping?" I asked. Vampires were dead creatures. They weren't supposed to have a heartbeat.

"Saix rigged the machine before he left."

So Saix was here at one point.

The door opened and my mom walked in. She looked at me with exhausted eyes. Her lips curved in a smile and she ran over to me.

"My Baby!! Are you okay? How do you feel? Do you want me to get you anything?" she asked going at a fast rate.

I shook my head and said, "No thanks, Mom. I'm fine. Just a little sore."

Riku smiled at the scene. I bet he thought it was amusing that my mom was suffocating me. I smirked over at him, not realizing that that was a mistake until after I felt pain shoot through my head.

Kairi had made it out with nothing but scratches and bruises. She came to visit me at some point. That whole time she was there, she continually asked for my forgiveness, which I told her I forgave her the first time. Finally, she left as other classmates walked in and chatted with me. Even teachers of mine, with the exception of Ansem, came to visit me.

After it got dark, everyone stopped visiting and Mom went to sleep. I was exhausted, but for some reason I couldn't sleep. It took me a while to realize that it was because of the Change. Riku looked at me with apologizing eyes when he noticed that I was tired.

"I'm sorry, Sora. You will learn to get used to it in time. Another thing, when you get out of here, the local vampires are having to attend a meeting."

"What is the meeting about?" I asked, sitting up since it was pointless to attempt to sleep.

"You. Every time a new vampire is born or one is Changed, then we hold a meeting to greet everyone. I doubt everyone will be there since most of them will be off in other countries, doing missions for their Superiors. I will be there since I am the one who Changed you, which brings me to another point. That means, I am your Superior."

He sighed as he told me this. I could tell he did not want me to share the same fate as him. Too bad now. He was going to have to get used to that and me serving him...not a problem. Anything he asks me of, I will do.

"Riku, I'm glad that you are the one to be my Superior and not anyone else."

Glaring at me, Riku walked over. "It was against my wishes, but I really had no other choice. I did not want Saix to Change you, because he isn't the most merciful vampire."

I wondered what Saix made Riku do in the past. I doubt it was fun things like going to the state fair and riding a pony. Don't ask okay...

We talked all night and stopped when Mom woke up. When she opened her eyes, it was morning and the sun was just coming up. She walked over and touched my forehead.

"Did you get enough sleep? How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I got plenty of sleep, Mom. I feel fine. When can we go home?"

I was getting sick of staying in that bed. It was boring and made my joints stiff. I guess vampires aren't as perfect as humans think. Human...Funny how I already refer to them as "humans" right?

The doctor walked in and gave me a check over. His eyes widened as he realized something. "Your boy seems as if he never got hurt with the exceptions of a few scrapes and bruises. He can go home now."

We got everything together and I changed into clothes Mom had brought from home. When I felt the sun hit my face, I immediately felt a little bit of energy draining from me. Riku whispered, "It'll get better once you get used to everything."

Mom made me get into the bed and rest when I got home. Since I really didn't feel like arguing I obeyed without a complaint.

When I arrived to my bedroom, Riku was sitting on my bed. Somehow, I had sensed him before I even got up the stairs. It must have been another sense of the vampire race. I kind of liked it, because now I can tell whenever someone tries to sneak up on me.

"You ready?" he asked as he stood up.

I raised my eyebrow and said, "Go where? Huh?"

Riku sighed and walked up to me, kissing my lips gently. "To the meeting of course. Let's go."

Looking at Riku I sighed and nodded my head as we walked towards a black portal.

* * *

****

Authors Note: Thanks for everything once again. In the next chapter, Axel and Roxas enter! Yes it will be a AxelXRoxas chapter! Sorry for the ending to the last chapter, forgive me plz :(


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fullmetal Alchemist, nor Final Fantasy**

* * *

When my feet touched the ground, the black portal disappeared. Looking around I could see a huge door right in front of me. Riku walked to the door and opened it slowly. I walked in and saw that a long table was in the center of the room. At the table, were fourteen chairs, six on each side and two at each end. There were a few chairs already filled with others. Looking at them, I could tell that they were also vampires. In the corner there were two guys talking to each other. Before I knew what was going on, they were making out. I heard Riku mumble something under his breath as he walked inside. Trailing him, I slowly walked in.

The two guys in the back stopped and looked at me. One of them stood up and appeared right in front of me. He walked around me and stopped back in front of me.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" he said, putting his hands on his waist.

"Err...Yes?" His name was only four letters...Maybe he had issues with people not remembering him...Poor guy...

The other boy walked behind him and looked at me. It looked as if he was confused about something.

"I'm Roxas," he said sticking a hand out to shake.

I grabbed it and gave him a nice firm handshake. My dad always said you could tell a lot about a person by their handshake.

Riku grabbed me before I could introduce myself to Axel and Roxas. He took me to one of the ends of the table and made me sit down.

"Now, Sora, remember this. Whenever the Head walks in, stand up from your chair. Do not stare him in the eyes. This will make him think that you want to take his position. If that happens, I will not be able to protect you."

Riku stood to the right behind my chair. I counted ten empty chairs. Roxas took his seat to the chair closest to me. He nodded his head and stared at Axel.

After a while, twelve chairs were filled which left one open. The one at the other end was the chair that was empty. Obvious right? It's just like in the movies. The chair on my other side contained a guy with long silver hair. He glared at me and finally said, "I am Zexion."

"I'm Sora," I said, avoiding eye contact.

Finally, the last of the thirteen, walked in. He was tall and his silver hair hung past his shoulder. As soon as the other vampires stood up, I did the same. The guy motioned for us to sit down. When I tried to sit back down, Riku grabbed my shirt and made me stand.

"Welcome Sora. Do you know why you are here?" he asked.

"No, Sir," I said, avoiding all eye contact just as Riku told me to.

"You are here to learn the rules of a vampire. If you break one of these rules, punishment will result in death. You already survived the Change and now you are considered one of us. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"The most important rule is that you are to listen to your Superior no matter what the cost. You are the lowest of the low which means every one of us are superior to you. Forget your place and you will lie in the ground among the others who forgot."

Okay, rule number one, listen to everyone and obey them. That's really all he could have said.

"Next, when I summon you for a meeting, you must show. Stop whatever you are doing, even if it is for a Superior. I am the only one here that can overrule anyone. Disobey me and I will kill you myself."

Once again, just show up when summoned.

"When you get hungry, you must not drink from humans. Only drink from animals."

I nodded to show I understood.

"Do not fail at tasks given to you. If you fail, I will determine what your punishment is to be. I rarely show mercy when I have to choose. Isn't that right Riku?"

I looked up at Riku and saw hatred in his green eyes. He bowed his head and said, "Yes, Master."

"You must address me as Master or Master Xemnas."

He paused then went on.

"Every vampire has a weapon, even the new ones. As long as you follow everything I have said, you will be fine. Learn to use this weapon so you will be able to use it when it is needed."

He tossed me something long from across the table. I caught it and saw that it was a blade shaped as a key. Making the blade disappear, I bowed and replied, "Yes, Master."

Master Xemnas turned around and exited as the others stood up and started to leave. Riku made a black portal appear and we entered it, making our way back to my room.

As soon as we got back, I turned to Riku. The comment Master Xemnas said to him had obviously brought back unwanted memories into his head.

"What was Master Xemnas talking about?" I asked. I was curious...so shoot me.

He sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. There are some things better left alone and forgotten."

I wanted to cheer him up. He was really down about it and it was my job to do something about it. Sitting there I thought about ways to cheer him up. Then it came to me.

I walked over and grabbed a piece of paper. Grabbing a pencil, I wrote on it then showed it to Riku.

"Xemnas? What about him?"

I rearranged the letters on the paper and then showed him. When he looked at it, I could tell that he didn't know how to react. At first, he looked like he was about to grab the paper and tear it up, but instead he started laughing.

"Mansex! Where do you come up with these things?"

"I had to keep my eyes off him somehow, so I decided to play word scramble with different names. His can spell 'mansex.' Did you know that Roxas spells 'Sora' without the X?"

Riku sat there and thought about it then laughed some more. "Nice.."

We sat there and talked for a while until Riku had to leave.

"I should probably go check on Dad now. Try to stay out of trouble," he said as he smiled and leaving through my window.

I was so glad tomorrow was Saturday. Hopefully, Riku and I could go somewhere together and forget about our problems. Maybe he could teach me a few things with my new keyblade.

* * *

**Thanks Vicky for the help and the the whole Xemnas thing. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fullmetal Alchemist, nor Final Fantasy**

* * *

When the sun had appeared above the horizon, Mom had come in my room to check on me. I pretended like I was asleep so that way I could avoid any unanswered questions.

After a while, I noticed I was getting very hungry. The bad thing was that the sun was still out and I'm still not that used to being out in the sun. So, I did the only thing I could think of.

__

Riku...

A few seconds later, Riku appeared beside me as I stood up.

"You look starved. I don't have any animal blood with me now. Here," he said as he walked over to me. Sitting on the bed, he pulled his shirt off and arched his neck towards me. It was strange thta I could hear the blood flowing in Riku's veins.

I reached up and sniffed his neck. He moved closer and I sunk my fangs into his neck. Blood rushed from his neck and into my mouth. It tasted so good. I did not want to stop, but I knew I would have to.

After I started getting full, I pulled away. Licking up the blood, I felt Riku kissing my neck. He moved his face over to mine and kissed my lips. Riku pulled off my shirt slowly and continued to kiss me more. I moved my hands up and down his perfect chest. He pushed me against the wall and deepened the kiss. I could feel his tongue move in my mouth with mine.

All of the sudden, the lights turned on and I heard the door slam open. We both turned our heads to see my mom at the door, fuming.

"SORA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? WHY ARE YOU...YOU...YOU MAKING OUT WITH RIKU! RIKU, GO HOME! I WILL HAVE A WORD WITH YOUR FATHER ABOUT THIS LATER ON. SORA, DOWNSTAIRS, NOW!"

Riku grabbed his shirt and walked out of my house. I felt bad for him, but I was more worried about myself.

There were three things I was certain of. One was that I was in huge trouble. Two was that Riku's dad would also have a talk with him. And three was that my mother was in flames by the shocking discovery that I wasn't straight.

I didn't even bother with my shirt as I went downstairs and sat on my couch. My family is Catholic so therefore being gay caused a very big problem. It's not like I could have prevented it.

Mom came down and sat on the chair beside the couch. I could tell she already thought I was contagious. This is why I did not want to tell anyone and I seriously did not mean for things to get that far.

"Sora, how could this have happened? You know what being gay means. Everyone in our family will think of you as a disgrace. You will be shunned and treated as a plague. Can't you just change back to being straight?"

She finally looked over at me with pleading eyes. I just shook my head and said, "Mom, it's not that simple. I can't be straight just like you can't be bi. I can't help what and who I'm attracted to. I'm sorry, but I just cannot be straight."

I could tell my mom was not happy about this and I knew she wanted to just chuck me to the streets. The only thing stopping her was that I was her son. The only one she had left and I had just created a big gap between us.

"I know, Sora, but what am I going to do? I've never really known anyone that was gay. I don't know how to take it especially since it being you."

All I could really do was nod and try to understand. There's not much I could do since there was no way that I control who I like.

We sat there in silence and finally, Mom got up and went towards the door.

"I'm going to go have a word with Sephiroth. Go get some sleep..._alone._"

I walked up the stairs as I saw my mom disappear out of the front door. Just as I was about to sit down, someone appeared right in front of me. It was Axel.

"So, you're gay. You don't show it too well, but I guess that isn't a bad thing. The school isn't big on the whole gay thing so good luck."

"Axel, what did you come here for?" I asked while looking at his spiky red hair.

"I came to see if it was true. Too bad you two got caught making out. It was time for Riku to find someone. He's been alone for a very long time and wouldn't let anyone get too close to him. Looks like you were an exception. Congrats! He denied me before I even got a chance. Luckily Roxas came along and well, now we're together."

He walked around, looking through my room. Axel sighed and turned towards me.

"You are very lucky to have him. So far, he hasn't given you a mission. When he was first Changed, they flooded him with missions just like the rest of us. I'm here to give you one from the Head. Are you up to a trip to Europe?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"I don't have a choice, but yes I'm up for it." I stood up and summoned my keyblade and stared at it.

"You got one of the most powerful weapons. When the Master figured out that you could actually wield that one, he was already thinking of sending you on some mission. Good thing is that Riku will be with you. How does in feel to have a really dangerous mission not long after you've Changed?"

I stared at him and made my keyblade disappear. I wasn't about to show this guy that I was really scared out of my wits. How was I supposed to fight things when I didn't even know how to wield the blade?

Before I could reply, a new black portal opened and Riku stepped out. He glared at Axel with his fierce green eyes. Somehow, he knew what Axel had just said, because he was making sure to win the whole glaring contest thing.

After a while, Axel just made a black portal appear beside him and disappeared into it. Riku looked over at me. His mood changed in the blink of an eye as he walked over to me. He had a black blade in his hand meaning that he was getting prepared to fight. I'm glad I didn't have to witness any of it.

"As much as I hate to admit, Axel was right. We do have somewhere we have to go and something we have to do. It's a mission from the Master himself so there's no way we can refuse. Before we go, thought, I have got to do something."

Riku slashed his weapon at me and were it not for my quick reflexes, I would have had my head chopped off. He swung again and I summoned my keyblade out and blocked his attack.

"Riku, what the hell are you doing!?" I said as my legs shook from trying to keep my body up under Riku's force.

"It's time you learn how to learn that blade. If we go on this mission without you knowing how to fight, that could mean death for the both of us."

He pulled back and made his blade disappear. I fell to the ground, also making my keyblade disappear.

"When your mom goes to bed, we will learn. I'm telling you right now that it will not be easy and if you fail to learn then that could mean death. Sora, you better do well or Xemnas will make me kill you which is something I really don't want to do."

"Trust me, Riku. I will not disappoint you," I said getting up and showing a grin on my face. I will show him that I can take on anything that comes my way. As long as we love each other and I do what I'm supposed to, then I will have no problems.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fullmetal Alchemist, nor Final Fantasy**

* * *

It took Mom an hour, after coming back from Riku's house, to go to bed. As soon as she fell asleep, Riku appeared. He taught me how to use the portals and that I shouldn't use them too often right now since I didn't know a lot and I didn't have a lot of power. He opened another portal and lead me into it. The next thing I knew, we were standing in the middle of the forest.

Before I had time to check out my surroundings, I felt something cut into my back. If you've never been slashed by a sword, let me tell you about it. It hurts like hell! I turned around to see Riku with his sword, now covered with blood...my blood.

"Get up," he said, raising his sword again.

I rolled out of the way just in time to see his blade crash into the ground. As I got up on my feet, pain spread throughout my body, causing me to fall down again. Riku came at me with his blade just as I summoned mine to block the fatal blow. It hurt to move my arms around. That slash to the back made me disabled in a way.

"I am surprised that you have blocked not just one but two of my attacks, Sora. For one so young and inexperienced, you sure know how to fight. It's in your blood. Now, get up and fight!"

Pushing him off, I jumped up, ignoring the pain, and got in a battle stance. So far, I had shown him how weak I was. Now, I needed to show him how determined I was. I never truly had taken fighting lessons, but somehow I knew what to do.

As Riku ran towards me, I, too, ran at him. We blocked each other then backed up. I was getting tired, but I wasn't about to let it show. Adrenaline was pumping in my veins and I quickly ran at him.

It all happened in slow motion to me as we ran at each other. Just as Riku thrust his blade at me, I pivoted on my right foot, putting me beside him, then behind him. Seeing an opening, I slashed my keyblade upon his back. Riku fell to his knees and looked at me. He gave a mischievous grin at me and slowly stood back up.

"I see you are finally starting to understand. You have to remember, though, that there are stronger opponents out there and you might not get as lucky."

We continued to fight the rest of the night. As the sun was rising, we decided to call it quits since my mom would be up.

"Sora, you make the portal," he said, stepping to a clearing.

Disarming myself, I walked up to the clearing. I was sore from getting tossed around like a sack of potatoes and wanted to go home. I gathered energy from within my body and made a portal. It works the same way as summoning my keyblade.

We stepped in the portal and quickly arrived in my bedroom. As soon as we arrived, I fell out of the portal onto my face. It was begininng to hurt everytime I moved. My back still felt like crap especially when I walked.

Riku sighed and walked over to me. He helped me up and made me sit on the bed.

"Turn around," he said retrieving something from his pocket.

I did as I was told and then blushed when I felt his hand touch my back. He removed my shirt and started fingering the cut on my back. When I flinched, he just chuckled.

"Guess I took it a little too harsh on you. I'm amazed you haven't even fainted from the loss of blood, yet."

"Vampires can faint?" I asked. I thought they couldn't sleep and therefore, couldn't faint.

"How do you think we regain our energy and heal faster? We may not sleep, but if our bodies get too weak or get badly injured, it shuts down just like a human's body would."

Riku continued to talk as he stuck a needle in my back and started stitching up my wound. I listened to him and begin to learn more about being a vampire.

"Every time you get struck by a weapon, pain from the wounds slowly decrease dramatically. So you have gotten your first serious wound. The next time you get hurt, it won't feel as bad, unless the damage is far worse than this. Master Xemnas said that no matter how much you get hurt, the pain will never completely go away. Some of us think otherwise, but who knows. We haven't been in as many battles as him nor have we been a vampire as long.The only problem with hardly feeling any pain, is that you don't feel blood coming out. If you forget about it, you could die."

I knew there was a catch to it. It seems nothing good comes without a bad side. It's like living creatures. No matter how good they are, they always have darkness somewhere in their hearts.

"We will take the next two nights and prepare then. This mission will take days, so in order to carry this out and not have anyone suspicious, Master Xemnas will use his magic and cause illusions of us. They will eat, sleep, go to school, and anything else that we do."

"Awesome. So, what exactly is our mission going to be?"

"We are to eliminate someone. She is becoming a threat to the vampires and our clans. I guess this is going to be your test of strength and will. Sora, don't disappoint the Master. If you do, it could end bad. Remember to stay with me at all times. If we separate, we become less powerful. Like they always say...two heads are better than one."

I nodded in agreement as he finished stitching me up. As I was about to get up, Riku pulled me back down. His tongue touched my back as I began to blush again.

"Riku..."

When he was finished, he looked at me and shrugged.

"You had blood all over your back. It was killing me not to have a taste."

Just as I was about to reply, I heard movement in the other room.

"Mom's up. I guess you should go in case she walks in," I said, pulling a shirt on to hide my back.

Riku nodded and made a black portal appear. He disappeared right along with it just as my mom walked in.

Mom gave me a slight smile when she noticed I was up and said, "How did you sleep?"

"Alright. What about you?"

She nodded and said, "Good," then walked out.

Mom made breakfast and when she finished I grabbed a plate of food. I really wasn't hungry, but I didn't want to have her believe that her food sucks or I'm sick. When I put the food in my mouth, it didn't taste as good as it used to, but I guess I could taste it and stomach it so it didn't really matter.

After breakfast, I went back upstairs and laid back on my bed. I was still sore even though bruises and small cuts were disappearing. I knew two things after thinking things over. One was that my mom is never going to treat me the same again. She is going to shun me and possibly want to keep me locked up. Two was that these next few days weren't going to be as easy as the last time. Riku wasn't going to go easy and I wasn't going to let him. If I can't beat him at his level, it meant that I wasn't suited for the mission and that meant death for me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fullmetal Alchemist, nor Final Fantasy**

* * *

Night finally arrived and Riku appeared just as my mom fell asleep. By this time, my wounds were feeling a lot better and I could move around easier. We left a note for my mom that said I was out for a walk. Riku made me summon a portal to a place unknown to me. I looked around and noticed that we were standing on top of a cliff. One wrong step and that could mean death and I don't mean from Mr. Mansex.

"Only the enemy is familiar with his surroundings so he has an advantage. This is why I'm taking you to different locations. Hopefully, you will get used to it and learn the area fast. The enemy is moving as we speak."

He pulled out his blade and tried a new move on me. My lucky reflexes helped me dodge death swing number one. Taking a step back was a big mistake and something that almost cost me my life. While dodging Riku's blow, I naturally took a step back. My foot slipped and I would have fell if Riku wouldn't have pulled me back up. He glared at me and then sighed as he pulled out a blindfold.

"Here. Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way," he said as he tied the blindfold around my head.

Wonderful. I almost died while seeing and now I had to fight blindfolded? This wasn't fair.

The night went by slowly as I continued to get my ass kicked. After about the hundredth slash, I finally hit him. I was beginning to understand I didn't need my eyes. The only things I needed were my sense of touch and my ears. I continued to fight and actually hit him.

About an hour later we had stopped. Riku removed my blindfold and I saw blood everywhere. Whether it was mine or Riku's I have no idea, but it was everywhere. Just as I turned around, a short blond haired person appeared in front of us.

"So, Riku, how's the new kid? He seems a little small. Are you sure you can train him?" he said.

"_Sora_ is doing fine. I have a feeling you're here for something else."

"I did,"he replied as he pulled out a little note card. "I was sent by Master Xemnas to make sure that the new kid is well trained." I held back a laugh when I realized that he was reading off of the card. How do you forget things like that?

The guy glared at me and yelled, "It's not my fault I can't remember anything! If you want to blame anyone, blame Riku!"

Riku chuckled and looked over at me. "That guy over there, Demyx, uses his sitar to make water clones and I had sent him on a mission once. It just so happened that the place he went to was having a thunder storm and as he was summoning water clones, he got struck by lightning. It caused him to forget things from his past and now. Now you see why you never play with water outside in a storm."

Riku and I dropped to the ground laughing while Demyx glared. He summoned a sitar and started playing on it. Water clones popped up as Riku and I stood up. I looked up at him and he nodded. Without hesitating, I quickly destroyed all of the clones. Going behind Demyx, I held up my keyblade to his neck and grinned.

"So, am I capable of staying alive with my fighting skills?" I asked as I pushed the keyblade closer to his neck.

"Yes! Alright, you can get that thing away from my neck any day now!"

I made the keyblade disappear and walked back over to Riku, who was laughing his ass off.

"Well, Demyx, looks like _the new kid_has beaten a veteran. Hopefully Master Xemnas won't punish you for this."

Demyx's face went white...well, whiter than normal. He turned around and stepped into the portal.

After he disappeared, we had one more thing to go. Riku taught me a little bit of magic before we decided to head home. Working with magic was energy consuming and I fell to the ground before we were finished.

"I've never felt so tired before. Can we take a break?"

Riku helped me back on my feet and said, "No. We don't have time and I have to make sure you can do magic without even an ounce of your energy. You're going to have to learn how to cure yourself in the heat of battle and still be able to run around with a heavy blade."

It occurred to me that Riku could have just used magic to heal me, so I asked him about it.

He grinned and said, "I wanted a chance to taste your blood and touch your skin. I couldn't really do that if I healed you, now could I?"

I felt my face go red and I looked away to hide it. He kissed my lips softly then looked back at me. "You're cute when you blush. Come on, we have work to do. I don't doubt that Master Xemnas will send someone to duel with you to make sure you know how to fight."

Nodding, I went back to practicing with it. My job was to strike a stump with lightning. So far, I was missing it. Time was running out and the sun was coming up. After fighting with it, I closed my eyes and concentrated my energy...well, what was left of it. Then I carefully aimed and hit the stump right in the middle.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Riku smile. He walked beside me and told me it was time to go back to the house. Before we left something occurred to me.

"Riku, aren't you supposed to be at school? And what about me?"

It was true. I hadn't been to school in a while, but I had a good reason. Riku on the other hand, didn't.

"It's taken care of by Saix. He's doing the same thing that he's going to do when we're on the mission. Today, though, your mom is going to make you go. Let's go. Kairi will be waiting."

I created a black portal, as usual, and went through it. This time, I led it to the back of my house. Riku disappeared after I went inside to write to mom, telling her that I was going to school.

Walking outside, I could see that Riku and Kairi were already there. We walked to school together and endured the countless comments about the accident. It got annoying after first block and I knew it wasn't the end of the day.

Ed and Al even checked me over to make sure I didn't have any missing body parts. Why? I don't know. They're weird and into that alchemy thing. Science freaks...

When I got home, I could see that Mom had already left for work and wasn't back yet. I still wasn't hungry as usual which was driving me crazy. Going up to my room, I just sat in my comfy chair and thought about things. Tomorrow night I was leaving and had a chance that I wasn't coming back. No. I will come back and make sure I finish that mission no matter what.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fullmetal Alchemist, nor Final Fantasy**

* * *

When it was time, I met Riku for one last training session. Like usual, we went to a random place that I had never been to. When I looked around, I noticed that I had been here before, well not really. It was the woods where Riku was bitten by Saix. I turned to look at him. He tried to hide the sad look in his face, but he failed. Eyes don't lie and his eyes were no exception.

"Riku, why did we come here? If it pains you so much, why?"

He looked around and also knew that his eyes couldn't lie.

"I took you here so you could know a little more about what happened the night that I was Changed."

Riku looked away as he said, "We were going to go to the beach on the other side of the island. My step-dad lost control of the wheel at a bend and the car flipped multiple times through these woods. I waited since I couldn't move and watched my dead parents, hoping that they would get up. As you could guess they never did and I sat there as my blood slowly slipped out of me. Night came and I was ready to die. I had nothing left. My parents were dead all from a stupid mistake. Just as I was about to finally move on, Saix came. He grabbed me and bit me. Next thing I know, I'm a vampire. I went to live with Sephiroth, my biological dad. Saix took care of me just as well as Sephiroth did. Though he put me through hell with training and the missions, I still think of him as my other dad. And then I screwed up on one of my many missions. I disobeyed my commanding officer-I guess you can call them that-and got punished for it."

Taking off his shirt, he showed me his back. Before this night, I had never really seen it nor have I noticed the scars on it. He turned his head sideways and continued talking.

"Xemnas chained my wrists up in his dungeon. After walking behind me, he grabbed my blade and slashed me with it 25 times. When he was through, he unchained me and left me there. Saix finally came and carried me home. He had to heal me and feed me, because I could not move at all. Why do you think I'm going so hard on you? I do not want you to have to suffer that. Xemnas knows that you and I are together. That means, we have more weaknesses and absolutely cannot screw up. There are a number of things he can do to us if we make a mistake."

I nodded and realized that he was right. We cannot afford to make a mistake. If Master Xemnas didn't kill us, we would be near death anyways after he was through with us. After Riku put his shirt back on, the red, spiky haired guy appeared out of no where.

"You're that guy that was making out with the blond kid at that place!" I said as I pointed at him.

"It's Axel, Kid. Get it memorized..." he said as he summoned two spiky wheels. Each were red and silver and not to mention lethal looking.

Riku sighed and sat down and motioned at me towards him. "Let me guess, Axel. The Master sent you here to make sure Sora was well prepared to battle against _him_?"

Axel nodded and smiled at me. He then created a wall of fire around us, leaving Riku on the outside. I remembered to stay calm and focus on your opponent and their weakness. Looking around, I noticed he favors fire. Looks like water magic is going to be needed along with luck. Those chakrams of his could kill me if I'm not careful. Before I could focus my energy, I saw one of his chakrams spin towards me. I deflected it with my keyblade and ran at him. To buy time, I would need to wear him out or get him down. I swung my blade at him as he blocked my attack. With his chakram, he yanked the blade out of my hand and chuckled as he swung to hit me. When he chuckled, that gave me just enough time to use my water magic and put out the flames. Axel looked around as I summoned the keyblade back to my hands and continued slashing at him.

Time was running out and my energy was too. I could tell Axel was finally beginning to get tired. By luck, I managed to make Axel fall to the ground. His chakrams flew out of his hands. Right when I was about to finish him off, someone appeared out of a portal.

"That is enough!" Xemnas yelled.

All three of us looked up at him and froze. It was time to see if I was suitable or not. Apparently I was, because he started yelling at Axel.

"Axel, you disappoint me. You have been a vampire for a long time now and you can't even beat Sora? I will get Saix to train you."

Xemnas turned to me and smiled. Honestly, that smile was pretty creepy.

"Sora, you are admitted to go. Fail and there will be consequences. I see that Riku has trained you well. Congratulations on your success. We shall meet again soon. Riku, come with me."

Riku stood up and followed Xemnas to where I was out of earshot. I hope I made Xemnas see that Riku was a very good fighter. If he got in trouble, I swear I would kill Xemnas.

After a few minutes, Riku walked back over to me.

"The enemy was last seen in Twilight Town. We leave tonight after Saix creates clones of us. Hope you're ready."

I smiled and nodded as I replied, "I'm more than ready. I've been training for the last three days."

Riku smiled back and gently kissed my lips. "Good. Let's get some rest now," he said as he made a portal and walked in it.

I arrived in my room while Riku went to his own house. Saix had already managed to create the clones of us so I didn't need to go to school. I healed my wounds and burns from Axel and then laid down to take a break. After laying down, I realized that I was beyond exhausted. What if I failed the mission and Riku?

While thinking I also realized that I was extremely hungry. I didn't feel like bothering Riku so I just went to the woods and caught a few little animals. After I was done, I returned just in time for lunch. I used this time to relax and focus my energy.

Mom returned home later than usual and fixed dinner. She still wasn't quite used to the fact that her only son was gay. I don't blame her though. During dinner, I looked at her as I picked at my food. What if this was the last time I ever saw her? She looked up at me and asked, "Is there something wrong with dinner?"

I shook my head and put a spoonful of spaghetti in my mouth. It didn't taste as good as it used to. I guess the blood makes everything seem so dull. I finished the spaghetti and returned to my room to see Riku standing there in a long black cloak.

"You ready, Sora?" he asked, handing me a long black cloak that matched mine.

I nodded and asked, "What is this for?"

"It's to cover you up. We move in the shadows and therefore need to be covered in black. Besides, these cloaks tell us who is who and what area you are from. While out there, wear it at all times."

I slipped on the slightly tight fitting cloak and looked around one last time before going through a portal, going to Twilight Town.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay so I thought of starting Riku's POV for this. Title for the story is "Eyes of a Vamp" Hope you enjoy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fullmetal Alchemist, nor Final Fantasy**

* * *

Okay, so I'm sitting here and waiting on Riku to get done checking the area out for enemies. We had been here for barely two hours and Riku and I have already been attacked multiple times. I guess you're probably like 'What happened and who attacked us,' right? Eh, well if you aren't I guess you should listen anyways.

As soon as my feet hit Twilight Town, I got hit by something in the head and fell to the ground. Getting up, I heard Riku yell.

"What the freak are they doing here!? I thought this was Nobody territory!" he yelled as he hit a little black creature with his blade.

I pulled out my keyblade and fought off several more that appeared from the ground. These guys were annoying. You try and hit them and they become like a shadow and flatten to the ground. After killing about twenty of them, I asked Riku what they were.

He killed the last one around us and looked at me. "These creatures are called Shadows. They are the weakest kind of heartless, though they usually come in groups like what you just saw. Keep your blade out. I doubt those are the only heartless around here."

We walked around scanning the area for any type of suspicious activity when we stumbled on more heartless. These had helmets and were a bit bigger than the Shadows. Riku and I took them out and stood there waiting for more.

"Those were called Soldiers. They are another weak form of Heartless, but not as weak as the Shadows."

Riku and I walked over to a back alley and made me sit down.

"Stay here. I don't know exactly what are here, but I know there are other Heartless. Let me go patrol the area and make sure there are no Heartless that are a big threat to you and me."

He left and so here I am.

"It's been over an hour. I wonder if he is okay," I said to myself while drawing invisible pictures in the ground.

Just as I stood up, I heard a scream. Looking around, I noticed a gate to my right. A few feet back, there was a doorway covered up by a blanket. I summoned my keyblade and ran over to the door. When I ran inside, I saw that there was a huge, fat thing standing there and swishing its arms around. Two guys were on the ground with weapons that resembled clubs, by their side. A girl was to be the fat thing's next target. Without further hesitation, I swung my blade at the things body. Right when I slashed the back, the thing turned around. When my blade made contact, it just ricochet right off. That gave the thing enough time to throw me backwards.

I hit the wall hard and saw stars as I could slightly taste blood...my blood. Looking at the thing closely, I could see a symbol that had appeared on the Soldiers.

I got up and ran back at the enemy that I concluded was another form of Heartless. The girl must have been distracting him, because he didn't notice me coming up behind him. I thrust my blade into the Heartless' back. Though it did not kill it, the blade did a good deal of damage. One more hit should do. I looked over to see that the girl had fainted. I hoped she was okay as I ran up and slashed at the back of the Heartless again. Right as I slashed him, he swiftly turned his arms and hit my head. The last thing I could remember was seeing someone walk in and finish the Heartless off.

__

You have got to be kidding me...I'm back with the whole darkness thing, again. Whoever that was that came, sure saved us, because I know I am out cold right now. Too bad I just can't find that damn light that wakes me up. Looks like I just have to keep walking for now. Oh, there it is! Mwahahahaha! I have found it. Well, say hello to major pain and headaches.

As I woke up I could feel this irritating pounding in my head. I looked around to see four people there about my age. There was one that caught my attention.

"Roxas? Is that you?" I asked. This guy looked identical to him except for the different clothes.

He looked at me closely and gave me a confused look.

"That's me, but I don't know you. Have we met before?"

How could Roxas not know me? I mean sure we met once, but I had to admit that we looked a lot alike. He seemed to not have liked me that much at the meeting either.

"Err...I guess you just look like someone I know. I guess it's just coincidence that the names are the same. Sorry. Where's Riku? I saw him here."

The others looked at me like I was on crack or something.

"You know, the one in the black cloak who saved us from that thing."

"Dude, the only one with a black cloak around here is you," said a guy who was rather lean but also had blond hair.

The other guy was more on the chubby side and had crazy brown hair. "Are you sure he didn't get a concussion?" he asked the girl.

The girl shook her head and replied, "He seems fine. Oh I am Olette by the way. Thanks for saving me. Looks like you know Roxas now. The other blond is Hayner and his name is Pence."

I sat up and looked around. "Nice to meet you all. Sorry to just leave, but I really have to go and find my friend. Thanks for helping me."

Walking out of the door I went back to where we came from. It was just as I suspected. No one was there. As I looked around, I heard a voice.

"He's not here."

I turned around to see Roxas standing there. "What do you mean?"

"The silver haired guy in a matching cloak. He's not here."

"Where is he?" Did he leave me?

"Down at the mansion. Some guy with red clothes took him there. The guy was creepy. Had his whole body covered except for one eye."

"Can you show me the way to the mansion?" I asked hoping that he would.

"Sure, but one thing before we go. I saw you fighting with that blade. I have one just like it."

Roxas summoned a keyblade identical to mine. I walked over and examined it. Sure enough, it was a clone of mine.

He looked at me and asked, "What is it for?"

Then it hit me. "You were the one to finish the Heartless off."

He shook his head. "I dreamed of that too, but for some reason, I remember getting knocked out."

"Who was it then?"

Roxas shrugged and looked over at a crack in the wall. "Let's go."

Going through the crack, I could see nothing but trees. Roxas led the way to a huge gate that surrounded a huge mansion.

Roxas looked at me and said, "I'm going with you. Maybe there's something there that will help me know what is going on."

I nodded in agreement as I looked at the mansion and summoned my keyblade.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fullmetal Alchemist, nor Final Fantasy**

* * *

Pulling out our matching keyblades, Roxas and I opened the gate that led to the mansion. We didn't bother to look back as we ran up to the door. It took both of us to open the huge door. Both of us went in and saw two staircases that connected at the top. We looked at each other and nodded knowing we were about to split up. Roxas took the left side while I went right. Shadows popped up every now and then, but like Riku said, they were easy and it looked like Roxas could easily take them on as well.

There was a door on my right and I walked through the door, ready for whatever was on the other side. I looked in and saw that it was a library. Something caught my eyes and I saw that there was a passageway in the back of the room under the ground. It looked like something that appeared in Star Trek or something.

I walked down a short set of stairs and went through a door that slid open quietly. There were two people standing in front of a series of computers. One was dressed in nothing but red and there was Riku next to him. I lifted an eyebrow as I listened to their conversation.

"Riku, I still have not found a cure. Why did you come here? If Roxas somehow found out about the other Twilight Town, this could end bad. He has already figured out how to wield a keyblade. I am doing all I can to protect him from the truth."

Riku turned towards the guy in red. His eyes were shielded by a blindfold tied around his head.

"Time is running out, Diz. A few days ago, I did something I will never forgive myself for. I Changed someone dear to me. He was dying and I didn't know what else to do. There was no way I was about to let him die. Now Xemnas will use us for his own personal business. He knows how to hurt me mentally now."

I had to sneeze and it wasn't planning on stopping either. I noticed it when it was too late to get away from there. I looked around attempting to see anything I could do. Unfortunately, I was trapped like a rat. The sneeze came out and both of them turned towards me. All I could do was give them an innocent smile and wave.

Since Riku was blindfolded it took him a minute to realize who it was.

"Sora! What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay in that alley!" he yelled at me.

He was furious and I do mean furious. I sighed and told them what had happened. They listened intently and Diz looked towards Riku when I was done.

"Is this the boy you Changed?"

Riku nodded and said a quiet yes.

"He knows who the Roxas in this world is. What am I going to do? He's in this mansion right now! I told you not to come and what do you do? You not only came, but you brought your friend as well!"

Riku gritted his teeth together and "glared" at the guy in red. "It's not my fault, Diz! Xemnas sent me along with him to hunt you down! What am I going to do, now?!"

I just stood there and realized what Riku had just said.

"You mean that this is the guy we were sent to hunt!?"

Riku turned his head over to me and nodded.

"This is him, but there's a problem. He's also a friend who I have been helping in return for something. I am hoping he will be able to find a way to release the vampirism in me and make me a human again. So far, he's come up with nothing."

I froze when I heard footsteps heading towards us.

"Roxas is coming!" I said.

Riku made a portal and grabbed me as he stepped into it. "See you later, Diz."

The next thing I knew, we were in the back alley again. Riku turned his head towards me and bit his lips.

"If you tell anyone, we are both dead. Say nothing to no one."

"Okay. When are you planning to take that thing off?"

He moved his fingers over the blindfold. "Whenever this mission is over. Xemnas will know I'm lying for sure if he can see my eyes. With this on, it covers the truth behind my eyes and therefore it's easier to lie. Our mission is to take down Diz. I refuse to do that, since he may be able to make me a human again."

Just as I was about to speak, we could hear people coming at us. I looked over at the gate and saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette walking towards us.

"Hey Sora! Who's your friend?" Olette asked as she waved her hand at me.

Riku bent down and whispered in my ear. "Remember, Sora. I am blind."

I looked at the other three and said, "This is my friend, Riku."

They came over and looked Riku over.

Hayner stopped in front of him and waved his hands in Riku's face.

My eyes widened in fear of Riku swinging a punch at him, but he somehow refrained.

"Riku, is, ummm, blind. That's why he wears a blindfold. It's so people don't look at his eyes."

Hayner shrugged and looked at me. "Have you seen Roxas?"

I shrugged and shook my head. "The last time I saw him, he was heading for a crack in the wall."

Pence looked towards a path leading out of the alley. "Looks like he's headed for that mansion again. Come on guys. Let's go get him."

The other to nodded and walked away without another word.

Riku released a big sigh and calmly said, "This is going to be a long mission."

I nodded in agreement and said, "No kidding," as I could see the bright sun resting on the horizon. It was going to be a very long mission. We found the guy we are supposed to kill, but we can't kill him because he is trying to discover a cure for vampires that will make them a human. What a day this was turning out to be.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fullmetal Alchemist, nor Final Fantasy**

* * *

Roxas had returned and went straight to sleep without another word. I wonder what had happened in the mansion with him, but I guess it'll have to wait. Since we had absolutely no reason to sleep, we just wandered the streets that night to get a good feel. Riku and I split up since there was a good bit of ground to cover.

I stayed around the Sandlot and examined a few things. As I got up and turned to leave, I saw a black coat disappear behind the wall.

"Riku?" I asked, getting up to go see what he was doing over here.

When I got there, I could see that the hood was pulled up over his face and that he had collapsed on the ground. Blood was pouring everywhere as I walked closer. That smell...It was familiar, but it wasn't Riku's blood.

I bent down and slowly removed the hood to see who it was.

"Roxas!? I thought you were asleep!?"

He looked up at me and could only manage to mouth what he was trying to say. Unfortunately for me, I had only taken a Spanish course and barely understood that language. No way could I understand lips like most people could.

Seeing that I had no idea what he was saying, Roxas weakly started writing something in his blood. Talk about disgusting, but if it works, it works. He wrote one word before passing out on the ground.

Riku.

I didn't know what else to do, but take him back to his place and leave him there after healing him. After a few minutes of searching, I found the house, but there was one very big and confusing problem. A Roxas was already in the bed. You can only imagine what my expression was when I saw this. As I stood there, I heard someone walk up to me.

"Sora, put him down," a voice said that I immediately recognized as Riku's.

I gently laid Roxas on the ground and looked at Riku.

"He needs help and blood. I don't know if I can heal him up that much."

Riku turned his head as if he was looking at me. "Leave him. He got what he deserved."

Now this was not what I had expected from Riku. He's asking me to leave him here to die and do nothing about it.

"But Riku..."

Then he yelled at me and I do mean yelled.

"I SAID LEAVE HIM HERE. WHAT IS THERE TO QUESTION?"

I jumped when he yelled at me. Who wouldn't? It kind of hurt that he would yell at me like that. I looked down at Roxas then back up at Riku. I knew what was the right thing, and the thing that could cost someone their life.

Sitting down next to Roxas, I looked up at Riku then back at the wounded blond. I started removing his blood-soaked clothes as I began to start healing him.

A sharp pain went through my back and everything seemed to slow down. There was this copper-like taste in my mouth that I quickly knew was blood. I looked down to see a very familiar keyblade sticking out of my stomach.

"Riku...why?" was all I could manage to say. It was starting to get harder and more painful to breathe. I looked up to see Riku remove his blindfold. Those perfect green eyes were different now. They had the look of a killer in them. Something wasn't right, but I was concentrating more on breathing.

Riku walked away with his blood-covered keyblade. I looked over to Roxas who was alive. I guess I healed him enough to where he had a better chance of survival. Pain shot through me as I attempted to move my hand and even my finger. I felt the tears run down my face as I realized what had just happened. Riku, the one that I loved more than anyone else, just stabbed me in the back. Literally. Why? I was only healing Roxas. It's not like that would have caused harm.

It took me a few minutes to realize that I was dying and no one was there to help me. There was nothing I could do to stop the blood pouring out of me.

"Well...looks like this is the end," I said as I saw someone appear from the shadows. A quick look at his blond hair told me that it was one of the Roxas's. Perfect. He's probably going to go insane now.

Roxas looked at both of us and walked over to the being that resembled him. "So it _was _you. You were the one who saved us from the Heartless back at the Usual Spot."

When he saw me, I believe he showed more shock than he did with seeing himself. What a weird guy.

"Sora? What are you doing sleeping in the streets?" he asked. Then he noticed that it wasn't just water on the ground. He looked back over at the other Roxas and then back at me.

"What? Sora? What happened? Why are you bleeding?"

I, of course, had no air whatsoever to answer him. Unlike the cloaked Roxas, I could not move a single bone in my body. So I did the only thing I thought I could do. I mouthed Riku's name to him.

The look on his face clearly said, "What the freak are you saying?" Looks like I wasn't the only one who couldn't understand lips. I smiled at my unimportant discovery and just looked at Roxas.

They say your life passes before your eyes when you die. That is not true. Only a few distinct memories passed mine. One was of my dad's funeral and my mom crying all day. The other was when I met Riku for the first time and later becoming boyfriends. The training, for some reason, also went by. It was becoming harder to keep my eyes opened and I finally decided to just go on. I was getting weaker and couldn't even hold my eyes open. I felt blood run down the corner of my mouth and realized that it had been doing that for a long time now. I used the last of my strength to smile one more time before my heart stopped beating completely and the blood stopped pumping throughout my body.

Just like before, darkness overwhelmed me, but this darkness was different. I knew looking around that I had finally died. Where was that light at the end of the tunnel? Exactly. It didn't exist. I looked around and decided to give up. No staircase either, going up nor down. Then something weird happened and the next thing you know, I'm looking out the eyes of something a good four feet shorter than me. I looked at my hands and realized that I was going to end up dying anyways, because I had been reincarnated as a Shadow.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fullmetal Alchemist, nor Final Fantasy**

* * *

So that's twice I have died now. The first time Riku saved me and this time he killed me. Life isn't fair, not that that matters to me anymore since I'm dead. Sure, I am a Heartless, but that's as good as dead. What am I going to do? Something was telling to go find Riku. Why? I don't know. He's the one who killed me in the first place.What was I supposed to do? Go up to him and say, "Hey, Riku. It's your boyfriend that you killed. Fancy that. I am a Heartless now."

I ignored that annoying little voice and decided to go find my body. Looking around, I could tell that all i had to do was turn the corner. When I did, I saw Roxas and well...Roxas. I scanned the area for my body and realized it wasn't there.

Turning around, I decided to leave before the other Roxas saw me. Remember, I'm a Heartless and I'm liable to get killed since everyone kills them. I guess it was time to follow my conscience. Why I would find Riku, I still have no idea, but I guess it couldn't really hurt.

I wandered around and realized my back was hurting. It wasn't from the blade Riku stabbed me with, it was hunching over so much. For some reason, it was natural. Finally, I caught sight of Riku. Riku had his blindfold back on and his blade was out which did not have blood on it anymore. He must have wiped it off. Then Shadows popped up and began to attack him. All I could do was run over to him. I was the last Heartless to arrive and by the time I had gotten there, the others were dead.

He sensed me and raised his blade. That's when I did the only thing I could think to do. I stared at him. I was hoping my eyes would tell him who I was even though he wore his blindfold. He swung his blade and I somehow dodged it, then I continued to stare at him. Riku continued to swing at me. He even hit me a few times, but I refused to give up. Finally, he noticed that I wasn't attacking him.

"Why aren't you attacking me like the others?"

By this time, I was tired. If I had blood in my body, it would have been pouring out. I continued to stare at him and even walked closer. Since I couldn't talk, I just stared at him. Riku seemed to always know about eyes so maybe he'll know mine. Finally, he removed his blindfold from his face and looked at me. About damn time!

"Those eyes...they remind me of...Sora!"

Riku lowered his blade and ran around to see if he could find my body. I wish there was some way I could tell him it's useless since my body disappeared.

Instead of finding me, he found Roxas and Roxas.

As soon as Riku ran up, both of them jumped up and summoned a keyblade. I never noticed how common keyblades are! The Roxas from here looked and pointed his keyblade at me. Yup. Here came the death of me for the third damn time.

The vampire Roxas glared at Riku and started running at him, which was no surprise. Riku pulled out his blade and blocked Roxas just in time. As I dodged the other Roxas, I looked and saw mass confusion in Riku's eyes. He looked at if he had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Roxas! What the hell are you doing? Trying to kill me!?" Riku yelled parrying another attack.

It was hard to watch the battle while keeping my head on at the same time. Luckily, this Roxas wasn't as skilled as I was.

Roxas slashed his blade at him and yelled, "I should be asking you the same thing! You almost murdered me. If Sora hadn't have saved me, I wouldn't be here right now!"

"Okay!? Where is he!? What have you done to Sora?!" yelled Riku swinging his blade at Roxas.

At this, the Roxas I was fighting against stopped, but not before almost decapitating me. How I managed to dodge that, God only knows.

Twilight Town Roxas, looked at Riku and entered their conversation.

"You killed him! I could never mistaken your eyes! And you also have the same blade!"

This grabbed Riku's attention and Roxas knocked the snot out of his stomach. It's amazing how fast Riku got distracted. He looked at Roxas (the one I was fighting a few minutes ago) and stared.

"That's not true! I would never hurt him. Where's his body? Do you have proof?"

Both of the Roxas's shook their heads.

"He disappeared." said the vampire Roxas. This is getting annoying to say who's who.

Then all three looked at me. Great. One against three.

Riku walked up and looked me over. I was surprised he didn't start attacking me. Before anything could be said, a fat Heartless appeared and started swinging its arms.

"A Large Body!" yelled the vampire Roxas.

Just as the Large Body slid it's way toward us, Riku jumped at me and covered me as he yelled, "Sora!"

I felt weird as light surrounded me. Am I dead yet? Was that why I had light going around me? Apparently not. I felt new clothes being put on as I was lifted into the air. I felt two keyblades rest in my hands, one in each.

As my feet touched the ground, I felt a new power overwhelm me. I was faster and stronger than I had ever felt before. It took two hits to make the Large Body disinigrate into thin air. This thing was a lot easier than before! I felt new and not like a vampire now. Did that mean I wasn't one anymore?

I turned and looked at Riku. Slowly, I walked towards him and said, "It's true. You stuck your blade right through my back." As I said this, I felt a lie burning my tongue. Those eyes did not belong to Riku that I had loved. They belonged to our killer and I was starting to come up with a conclusion on what had happened.

Riku looked at me straight in the eyes and said, "Sora, I did not kill you. Why would you think I would do such a thing?"

I could feel all eyes glue to me. They, too, seemed to know something was different. What it was, I have no idea. He was right, of course. I really don't think he was the one to do it. Riku's eyes never have lied to me and they weren't lying now.

"You're right. It wasn't you, but it was someone dressed as you. I don't know who it was, but I want to pay them back."

I guess Riku had never seen me want to get revenge before. Come to think of it, I had changed since the beginning of the school year. I was scared of every little thing and now, I wanted to hunt down my killer. There was one good thing that came out of this whole situation and I don't mean me having yet another chance at living.

"I feel different, better. Whoever it was that had killed me, had taken the vampirism right out of me. I'm not craving blood anymore and I can feel it pumping through my body."

Riku looked up at me with happy eyes. He seemed glad that I was no longer a vampire, but there was a teeny little problem.

"I have no idea how to change out of these clothes," I said, looking at them and wondered where my cloak went. Oh well. I guess I could always get another one.

I looked over at Riku and we both knew what was going to come next. Looks like it's time to pay yet another visit to Diz.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fullmetal Alchemist, nor Final Fantasy**

* * *

On the way to visiting Diz, Roxas, Roxas, Riku, and I scanned the area for more Heartless. It seems like we had disposed all of them from here. Riku was troubled by something. I could see it in his eyes. I felt bad for Riku. His eyes told everyone just about everything. If he ever lied to me I would know.

"Riku, what's wrong?" I asked.

He just gave me one of those fake smiles and said, "I was just thinking how much you've changed and I don't mean going from a human, to a vampire, to a human again. When I first met you, you were scared of everything it seemed. Now, you are scared of very little."

"Riku, try dying multiple times and I'm scared of a lot of things."

Riku just continued on as if I said nothing. "Your strength has dramatically increased. You can probably match Axel's now."

"With you training me, I had no choice but to get stronger," I said looking at him.

He smiled at me as we reached the mansion. I opened the gate to the mansion and we walked in. We noticed not one Heartless appeared to be anywhere.

After entering the library, we all walked down the steps to find Diz working at the computers.

Riku explained what had happened and that I was a human again. Diz looked at me and started writing things down. He then looked at Riku and smiled...or at least it seemed like he did. It was hard to tell with his turban face.

"I think I know what can transform you back into a human. It all makes sense now."

Riku's eyes grew wider and waited patiently for an answer. I could tell he wanted to be a human as well.

"It's not going to be easy, but judging by your story, I am sure this will work. It is not something that can be done at any time. Sora gave his life for someone he cared about and loved."

Riku glared at me. "YOU LOVE ROXAS!? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING RIGHT?"

Great...Riku's accusing me for liking Roxas. I don't dig guys that look like me. It just wouldn't seem normal. Wait. Did I say normal? Bad misuse of words. I meant it would seem weird.

Diz calmed Riku down, who was about to kill me. Not like that was a new thing right?

"No Riku. Just let me finish. While he healed Roxas he also protected you."

"How?"

"Sora could have easily fought you and killed you. He also could have tried to fight back as a Heartless, but he didn't. Sora chose to risk being killed to see if you could tell it was him."

It was my turn to jump in. I hadn't told them this part of my little daily dose of darkness. "When Riku had shielded me with his body, something appeared out of the darkness that surrounded me. It was a light. When I walked towards it, I became this. You showed me my way back, Riku."

Everyone stared at me and I could hear the Twilight Town Roxas mutter "gay moment" under his coughing. The vampire Roxas punched him in the fact, knocking him down.

"You moron! I'm gay and I have a boyfriend too!" he said to the Roxas on the ground.

As they had a big debate on straightness and gayness, Diz continued. "In order to become human, you must give up your life for someone and risk walking through darkness trying to find the light that shows you your way back."

I nodded in agreement and looked at Riku. I pointed at the place where his heart was supposed to be and softly said, "The heart may be weak, and sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out. All you have to do is find it. Sooner or later it will come."

Riku hugged me and I hugged back, glad to know that he took that to heart, well whatever he has in his chest. I think Demyx was right. No matter who you are and no matter what you are, you'll always have a heart deep down.

I heard Riku sigh as he looked at me. "Whether I'm always a vampire or not, I will continue to always love you." He then leaned in and kissed me.

As we stood there kissing, someone appeared from the shadows. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. Yellow eyes peered out from the hood of someone from our area and we all realized who it was that was there.

"So Riku, tell me. Were you not supposed to obey my orders? You know what the consequences are for that," said Xemnas, removing the hood to reveal his face and long silver hair. This guy looked a lot like Mr. Ansem, but Xemnas made Ansem look like he lived in a pasture with flowers and little butterflies.

Riku froze in front of me and kept his head turned towards Xemnas. "I no longer wish to obey you Xemnas. I have learned that Darkness is for the weak and hungry I hate it and I refuse to be a part of it any longer.

Xemnas sighed and stared at us. "Fool. You are a vampire and vampires will always remain overwhelmed by it. Why do you hate the darkness? You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing; we, who were turned away by both light and darkness, never given a choice? What other choice might we have had?"

He had a weird but true way of putting it. From what I understand and could guess, vampires were always left on a separate path than others.

Riku gritted his teeth and realized what I had already thought about. If Xemnas was to be taken down, he would have to be taken down now. This was a fight between Riku and Xemnas. No one else should get involved. It would only make things worse.

I looked up at Riku and saw him summon his keyblade. When I backed up, I realized that the rest of the vampires were also there. Everyone there was in a black cloak with their hoods down. Funny how I didn't even hear them approach or appear out of nowhere. It didn't matter, because they were here all for the same reason. To see who would win and either gain or keep the title as the Head vampire. This was going to be a very long night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fullmetal Alchemist, nor Final Fantasy**

* * *

Xemnas was no easy match for Riku. He barely managed to stay on his feet and dodge multiple attacks from the red laser things Xemnas had. As much as I wanted to help Riku, I knew that it was his fight and his fight alone.

Every vampire, along with Roxas, Diz, and I watched the battle. It seemed to be moving no where. Riku had a disadvantage that could cost him the fight. He had only one way to fight from a distance and that was magic. After trying a couple flames and lightning bolts, he realized it wasn't doing hardly any damage to Xemnas. This meant Riku would have to fight with his sword and that was going to be hard. If he got to near, he could have his head removed in a split second.

I noticed that Axel had made his way to Roxas (the vampire one) and started checking him over. The other Roxas noticed that this was his other self's boyfriend and looked at him in disgust. And Riku thought I was funny.

The battle wore on for ages as I could tell the energy from Riku was getting weaker. If Riku lost, it would mean death for him. Now that I think about it though, there are many things worse than death.

I could see sweat drip down Riku's face as he continued to try and get closer. It was hopeless, but Riku did not back down.

Then Xemnas cheated during the battle that almost gave Riku no reason to fight. He threw a laser thing directly at me. Were it not for my quick reflexes, I would floating around in the darkness waiting to either find the light or die.

I pulled out my blade and blocked the attack. That was actually a foolish move for Xemnas to do, but a clear break for Riku. This caused Riku to have just enough time to slash Mr. Mansex in the shoulder, making him unable to use as many lasers. Unfortunately for Riku, though, Xemnas had a clear opening of Riku's stomach. He stabbed one of the lasers right through Riku's stomach. This made tears come to my eyes. He's injured and I couldn't do one thing about it.

Riku fell on his back and grabbed his abdomen in pain as blood seeped through his hands. Things had to end, and things had to end now. Xemnas had cheated, why couldn't I?

As I was about to run out in the ring, I felt a hand hold me back. I turned to see it was Saix who had his hand on my shoulder.

"If Riku is to win, he must do it on his own. Interfere and that could make things worse."

I sighed as I relaxed and stayed where I was. It looked as if Saix wanted him to win. Now that I look at it, everyone's faces told me that they wanted Riku to win. Apparently, no one liked Xemnas. Well his name did spell Mansex for Pete's sake.

I fell straight on my butt as I heard a voice yell at Riku right beside my ear.

"Riku! Get off your sorry ass and fight! Remember what I said? If you have a dream, don't wait. Act. Start fighting for what you believe in! You can win!" Axel yelled. I didn't even hear him come up behind me.

Riku looked at Axel and took in a big breath of air as other vampires started cheering him on. This took Xemnas back and he looked at all of us with his yellow eyes. He was not expecting for everyone to be cheering for Riku.

"When I get done with him, you guys are next!" he yelled. As if that did anything. Others, including me, continued to yell for Riku to win. They walked around in circles until Riku's back was facing towards me.

Everything that happened next, went by in a blur. Xemnas had Riku exactly where he wanted him. He knew Riku would dodge the laser when he threw it at full speed. There was only one problem, Riku didn't count on. It was that I was standing right behind him a couple feet away.

The red laser pierced straight through my chest. I could feel it barely miss my heart, but that doesn't mean that it was a lethal hit. Riku heard me cry out in pain and he turned around. Moron! You don't turn around like that in a middle of a fight! If Roxas hadn't have blocked Xemnas's laser, Riku would have been dead and speaking of dead! Here I go again. Deja vu all over again. I felt the blood come up through my mouth. I couldn't even talk. I could barely take in air.

I felt Diz and the straight Roxas crowd around me. Roxas lifted my head and put it on his lap as Diz unzipped my cloak to see what he could do with the wound. If he was going to do something, he was going to have to do it soon.

As I laid there, I could still hear the fight going on. Demyx walked over and became the commentator for me since I couldn't see.

"Well, congratulations Sora. You have officially made every vampire in here angry at Xemnas for fighting unfair. We may be vampires, but we always follow rules. It's part of our blood. I hope you know it's thirteen against one. I'd make fourteen, but I'd rather hang back and commentate on what's going on.

All I could do was nod. This fight better end fast or I'll never get to tell Riku bye. I wasn't planning on being reincarnated again. I just wanted to die because the pain was so bad and Riku had won the fight. I didn't need Demyx to tell me that. It was obvious.

Demyx finally announced that Xemnas was dead. They destroyed his body with Axel's flames and then I expected most to leave. I was wrong.

I could see, through an opening between Diz and Roxas, that everyone had bowed down to Riku. He looked surprised but ran over to me and looked at me. All I had strength to do was smile up at him as I coughed. Blood covered my cheek and I felt Riku wipe it off, but something had replaced the splatter of blood.

Tears. Tears fell from Riku's eyes on to me as he grabbed my hand. I had no strength to squeeze back, but I knew he knew that I would have done it. Behind Riku I could see that all the vampires were standing and their heads were bowed.

Riku. No. Master Riku did not get his wish, but he did become the Head Vampire and for that I am proud of him. What could I say? Absolutly nothing to be honest with you.

I used my eyes and told Riku for one last good-bye kiss. He must have understood, because he bent down and gave me the greatest kiss in the world as I exhaled my last breath of air.

(Third POV)

Riku stood with his cloak on as the rain continued to fall. He was glad that it was raining because it covered his tears that was constantly streaming down his face. The small wooden coffin lay before him holding the body of the one he had loved. He understood why Saix had said fall in love with no one. Only pain can come out of it, but this pain was different. It came from something within.

He looked over to see Sora's mother on her knees, looking at the coffin with tears also in her eyes.

"Why!? Why did that drunk driver hit him? Why was it my baby?!"

Riku remembered everything as if it was a movie slowly playing through his head. After Riku gave Sora his last kiss, he felt the heartbeat stop and the blood stop. He knew that Sora wasn't coming back this time. Saix had somehow manipulated people into thinking he was the doctor who pronounced him dead. The coffin was to be nailed shut before the visitation so that way people wouldn't suspect anything. Sora's face should have been ruined in a bloody mess, but the truth was, his face was still perfectly fine. It was just paler than before. It had no life in it anymore.

Riku looked around and saw that every one of the vampires in the area were there. Kairi, who was crying herself into a puddle, was also there standing beside Sora's mom. Riku pitied her. Yuna now had both of her most closest family taken away from her. Though he had to admit, it was his own fault. If he wouldn't have dodged the laser, Sora wouldn't have been hit.

The funeral finally ended and the only ones left by nightfall were the vampires. Riku stayed by Sora's grave and never tore his eyes from it.

He stood there and watched the grave as he ordered the others to go. Alone he reminded Sora of the time they had together and that they would one day be reunited. Who would have thought they would be reunited two hundred years later...

Author's Note: Well that ends Hagane Shinzou! Hope you guys enjoyed and sorry for the cliffy at the end. Plz forgive me!!


	22. Preview of Open Wounds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fullmetal Alchemist, nor Final Fantasy**

**Authors Note: Here's a preview of the sequel to Hagane Shinzou. The sequel will be in Riku's point of view and will be set two hundred years later. You will find out who the imposter was that disguised himself as Riku in this one. This is only a segment of the first chapter and I plan on making the chapters longer in this story. Well enjoy and tell me what you think.**

* * *

__

Two hundred years have passed since you died. The Islands are falling apart, Sora. Humans found out the vampires existance thanks to some little rogue vampire that had killed a human right in front of a large crowd. Ever since then, the humans have had people called Slayers roam the lands and kill every vampire in the world. We're pretty much all that's left now. I do not plan on letting someone destroy my brothers and I. It has been hard but we have managed to all stay alive. The Heartless and Nobodies have all been wiped out by a new and more powerful enemy. No one knows where they come from or even how they're created but we do suspect that someone is behind this.

Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm rang announcing unwelcome guests to our headquarters. I just stood outside in the rain, thinking and talking to "Sora."

A guy with red and spiky hair appeared with two spiked wheels in his hands. "Master Riku, Oni...everywhere. We need more help."

I turned around and walked out of the door. "Axel, go on ahead. I will be there in a second."

Axel nodded and disappeared through a portal he had made. I ran to our moniters that watched over the area and sure enough shapeless demons were attacking anything in their path.

Summoning my wing-shaped Keyblade, I started heading for the enemies when I ran into Demyx, a blond headed guy who carries a sitar with him for a weapon.

"Demyx, what the hell are you still doing in here?" I asked, running towards the doors. Demyx was on the first floor and should have already been fighting.

"Sorry, but I thought you would like to know how many Oni we're talking about going against," he said, following me.

"Well, how many?" He might as well tell me since he already brought it up.

"We're talking about at least a hundred and all of them are at different strengths."

I groaned as I reached the door. There were more than the cameras showed. This was going to be a long battle. At least it was raining. I always seemed to like fighting in the rain over fighting in the sun. I guess that would make sense, since I'm a vampire.

Weapons clashed and rain caused the mud to fly everywhere. It was hard to tell what was mud and what was blood. Our land turned into a blood bath as the fight went on. Blood from both sides were being spilled and even one of our own, Zexion, had to be taken inside for injuries.

__

I hope Demyx can keep his mind off that and fight.

A few years after Sora had passed, Demyx fell in love for one of our older members, which would be Zexion. They were always together and got worried if the other got so much as a papercut.

An Oni used his claws to block one of my attacks, making my Keyblade fly to the ground. A sharp pain ran through my arm and I knew that the non lethal toxin was working through my veins. When an Oni scratches or bites you, they release a toxin that causes severe pain, but isn't lethal enough to kill you.

I looked at my Keyblade and then back at the Oni. I was trapped and there was no way to escape.


End file.
